Lessons
by acrobats they tumble
Summary: A series of vignettes that explores impromptu moments with the birds. Robin teaching Raven, or both of them learning together, bringing them closer to each other. Updated: Chapter Four: Babysitting.
1. one: opening up

**Author's Note: This is my take on Raven learning new things after the fall of Trigon with the help of Robin. This is my first story, so there will be some mistakes. I do appreciate some constructive criticism along as there are no flames. Also, Raven looks more like her comic charater than the cartoon verson. This isn't going to be a chaptered story, so each chapter may not be related,but each moment may mentioned in a different chapter. I honestly can't see Raven or Robin just all of a sudden falling in love. Those these chapters they start to fall in love from the help of the lessons. I've been using quotes to get inspiration so if you have any quotes or lessons leave it in a review, it'll be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin, Raven, or any of Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics. Also, not Winnie the Pooh, Disney's got him.**

_'Blah' _- Inner Thoughts

_**Lessons**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Opening up  
**_

"_Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." _

Christopher Robin to Pooh bear

A. A. Milne

"Thought everyone was sleeping by now" the voice of the Titans' fearless leader echoed though the nighttime silence. _'What is she doing up?'_

"Apparently not if you're still up" quipped Raven sitting on the rooftop looking towards the city. '_Is it really over?' _Almost happy to be distracted from her thoughts, she turns and faces him. "What are you doing up this late?"

_"_One could say this is early" he started, but seeing feeling her glare he replied "I could ask you the same thing." Looking to see her, he was faced with the death glare. "Probably too hipped up on adrenaline to sleep."_ 'Teaming up with Slade, __**Slade **__to save you, Raven was worth it. She did it, she defeated Trigon.' _"So you're awake because?"

Looking unsure and dreading where this conversation was going Raven replied "Thinking." '_Please don't ask me more' _Giving Robin a hint so he wouldn't ask anymore she turned away looking back out to the city.

Robin looked at her, well try to, but no matter how intensely he stared at the introvert, she wouldn't turn to face him. He knew today was such a monumental day for everyone, but especially for her. Robin wanted to talk, but he knew Raven wasn't ready to from the way she avoided his gaze. Not having to use his detective skills, he had some ideas what was plaguing her thoughts. This whole situation took the introvert out from her comfort zone. Finally he decided to sit down next to her hoping maybe she would talk.

"Really Boy Wonder, I'm just thinking. There is no reason to stare, I'm not hiding anything else from you."

"I don't think that you're hiding anything, but I do want to make sure your are okay. It's been a tough day on everyone, especially you." he sighed. _'Why can't she just let people in? Me in? We've been though the worst together, today I braved the pits of Hell for her. Does she not know that I would never judge her?' _Shifting back to lean on his arms, he tried to get comfortable thinking that this might take a lone time_. 'She doesn't want to talk about it, so how can I show her I'm here for her?... Meditation?... That is kinda a solo type of thing, plus I don't want to reflect on past mistakes. Well, Raven likes reading. Yeah Dick, perfect lets go sit and read next to each other with the loud three musketeers. Maybe something simple. I could go and make her some tea, only that Alfred used to make tea for me at the manor.' _Robin could wait for her, he would wait for her to talk. Between Raven saving him when he had hallucinations because of Slade and now he himself saving her from Hell, they would save each other no matter the cost. Robin knew maybe that just sitting with her would be enough._ 'She'll talk when she's ready.'_

Raven could see that the Boy Blunder didn't look comfortable. Though she would never admit it, there was something nice about just sitting with Robin. "Really Robin, there is nothing to worry about, I just have some thoughts floating around." Trying to ease his discomfort, she faced him and give him the minuscule smile to which he flashed a grin back. Her efforts were worth it because he relaxed and laid down atop of the roof staring at the stars. She raised an eyebrow at his prone figure._ 'What in nine layers of Hell is he doing?'_

_'It's nice that she's trying to express emotions that she wouldn't allow herself to before.' _Seeing her eyebrow almost residing in her widows peak he asked her "Come on Rae, stargaze with me." '_Hook' _The deadpan look he got made him break out in a smile. "Bet you never just relaxed and stared up at the stars._' Line' _Come on Rae, it will take your mind off of things."_ 'Sinker' _Laying down next him in her graceful way, Robin couldn't help watching. _'Maybe if I talk it will help.' _"I could never star graze in Gotham. It's really not a Bat approved activity, especially when the night is spent for patrolling. But, I used to stargaze a lot back when I was at the circus with my Mamă and Tată. They would tell me different stories like Iovan Iorgovan, which is practically the story of Hercules. So whenever I get a chance to relax I layout on the rooftop and just stare at the stars remembering story time under the stars."

Robin just laid there, just like he didn't just tell her a treasured memory of his tragic past. _'Mamă? Tată?'_ He could see the confusion in her stare. "I'm Romani. Seriously Rae, traveling circus. Don't act so surprised." Trying to play off the fact that he was letting her in, letting her know him, he smirked. "Awwh Rae Rae don't try to act like you haven't thought of what my life was like before the Titans." The disbelieving look she sent his way followed by a murmured don't call me Rae Rae with a little tint of pink was the only reaction he got. _'__She totally had thought about it. _He breathed a chuchle, but then let out a small sigh._ 'At__ least she doesn't look as troubled__ .__' _

A comfortable silence enveloped the two stargazers. While Robin was content for the time being, Raven was still thinking hard._ 'Why would he tell me those things? I knew about the circus, but why tell me something he treasures.' _She gave him a sidelong glance. He looked perfectly content just laying there even after bring up something so emotional for him. _'How does he do it? Robin is so relaxed. Could it be that easy?' _"Did you know my mother died?" Raven looked horrified as she blurted that out. Robin turned and faced her giving a small sad smile. She knew it wasn't any type of pity. "She died trying to save me, Trigon tried to come and take me to his dimension of Hell so he could train me." Getting a far away look on her face as she stared at the stars letting the silence surround them.

Robin tried not to look surprised that the introvert opened up to him, even just with that small bit of information. He knew how hard it was to lose his parents, but he couldn't imagine how it was for Raven. Having Trigon for a father was probably hard enough for her, but having her Mother try to save her from him._ 'How much does she have to go through?' _This was one of the many times he wish he could just hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Robin settled for sliding his hand over hers and giving it a squeezed.

This startled her and she turned to face him giving him a sad turn of her lips. "She really wasn't suppose to be allowed to spend time with me. The monks thought that it was best that I had no emotional attachment to her." Sighing Raven turned back to the twinkling stars. Feeling Robin's distraught _'And is that anger?'_ she in turn gave his hand a squeeze trying to comfort him. "Arella was heartbroken when Azar told her that. But after a few days of seeing how I needed my mother, Azar let her in to comfort me."

Robin was relieved, he couldn't be more thankful that she was sharing her memories and her sorrows with him._ 'I can't believe Raven trust me so much to open up like this. She's probably never told anyone this.' _He was more than content that she was finally letting someone in. _'Or is it because she's letting you in.' _He shook his head clean of that thought only to have Raven once again break the silence.

"She used to read me Winnie the Pooh of all things." Shaking her head, a small smile gracing her face. "Her voice was soft and melodic as she sang to me about that silly stuffed bear." Raven's voice had such a soft affectionate tone to it, something that amazed Boy Wonder. He realized he wouldn't mind if she talked to him like that.

"Winnie the Pooh?" He asked. "Out of all the things I thought that you could have been read as a child, I think that's the last one on the list." Robin tried to give her an out, he knew how hard it was to tell people private memories that one holds dear. Though he was happy she was telling him her story, he didn't want to feel like she had to tell him everything.

_'What is it with Robin that I tell him things I don't want to. If he never said anything about his family I probably wouldn't be saying this.' _She tried to get angry at him, but couldn't. _'But, it feels nice to talk about it, to share with someone who understands.' _Facing him Raven told him "It was the only thing she took when she left."

Raven didn't need to be an empathetic to read the confusion in his masked eyes. "Let's just say she didn't have the best home life either. The only thing that matter to her was that Winnie the Pooh book." Nodding his head, she knew he wouldn't ask. Raven was thankful for that.

Seeing that dawn was starting to break, Raven decided that they should try to get some rest as little as it would be. Getting up she notice Robin didn't let go of her hand. Raising an eyebrow and tilting her head in question.

"You know, your Mother would have been really proud of you Raven." He gave her one of the most genuine smiles she ever saw grace his face. "Not one did you save the whole world, you beat Trigon. He's been trying to destroy your whole life and you stood up to him, taking him down." Robin gave her hand another squeeze before letting go.

"He's gone Rae, you don't have to worry anymore." She was shocked, but her former training kicked in and didn't show it. _'How did he know'? Was it that oblivious?'_

"Even if Trigon found a way back, we would beat him again. Together." Fearless Leader indeed she thought.

"I know, but just like kids know there is no monster under the bed, that little nagging feeling of fear is there. Besides, knowing and believing are two different things, Robin. But, I'm starting to believe that everything might be okay." Giving him a small tip up of the lip "Thank you Robin." She spoke it in such a heartfelt way he couldn't help back smile back. They enjoyed the end of the sunrise before she started to leave.

As she walked to the door, heading inside his voice stopped her in her tracks."Then what are you still worried about?" The only sign that told him she was thinking of answering him was the tilting of her head.

"How am I going to start living" was all Raven replied as she open the door and entered the building. Leaving Robin to his thoughts as she closed the door.

_'What could she have meant saying that?... Start living?' _He sat back down on the roof staring out to the waking city._ 'Well, she always hid her emotions to protect others. Almost like she lived in a glass house, being able to experience things, but not letting others too close or it will crack and break.' _A smile crept across the Boy Wonder's face, maybe helping her experience new things could be a help for them both.

**Author's Note: I try to google Romian/Romani information on google, but it didn't end so well. If there are any problems let me know and I'll try to fix it. Raven's background is going to mix the comics, with the cartoons, and my head cannons. Once again, leave a quote/lyrics or lesson that Robin can teach Raven, or one they can learn together.**


	2. two: knitting

**Author's Note: Thank you theblackbirdsong and minichurros123 for reviewing. Also, thanks to anyone that faved/alerted this story. I'm a knitter, so when I saw Raven knitting in the episode Winner Take All, I kinda got inspired to do a little piece with her knitting. If any of you have a suggestion for a lesson or want to leave a quote, I don't mind. Also, I tried looking up how to spell bumgorf, it didn't turn out that well. Anyway, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Titans, DC Comics do. I also don't own any of the nicknames I used.**

_'Blah' _- Inner thoughts

**Lessons**

**Chapter Two:**

**Knitting**

_Properly practiced, knitting soothes the troubled spirit,_

_and it doesn't hurt the untroubled spirit either._

Elizabeth Zimmermann

As the sound of the whirling common room doors opened, Robin wasn't surprised to see her sitting there. The troublesome twosome decided to go to a video arcade opening while the Tamaranian girl was out spoiling her beloved bumgorf. So to see Raven sitting out in the open enjoying the quiet wasn't surprising. What did surprise him was the face that Raven was sitting there knitting, like it as no big deal.

"What are you doing?" he blurted out before he could stop. All he got in return was a lift of her eyebrow. 'Stupid question' "I know, I see you knitting, but why?"

"Is there a reason I cannot do my knitting? Is it not allowed oh Fearless Leader?" She smirked watching him cringe at his nickname.

"No, I just meant that I didn't know that you knit. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just a different hobby." Robin answered quickly, while scratching the back of his neck. He was trying to stay on her good side. _'Lets not make her mad.'_

"You don't know everything Boy Blunder. Especially about me." Raven was quick today.

"Well, I know things that the others don't." Robin replied with a tinge of smugness. When he saw the challenged look on her face, he actually gave up. _'Well, she is right. Never would I admit that out loud to her, I'd never hear the end of it.' _"How do you know how to knit?"

Letting out a sigh Raven looked at him "I learned along time ago." Not saying anymore, she went back to her knitting. _'Take a hint detective boy.'_

"When did you learn?" _'Apparently not.'_ When he heard Raven let out another sigh, he continued "You can't blame me Rae, I'd never guess you'd be a knitter." He shook his head "Plus it's nice to see you doing something besides reading, meditating, or trying torture techniques on Beast Boy." He heard Raven let out a faint chuckle which in turn made him grin.

"I learned back on Azarath." she said softly. She knew he was confused but said no more.

"You learned knitting in a different dimension?" he asked incredulously._ 'I can't imagine Starfire knitting only tangling herself in the pretty colored strings.' _Robin saw Raven's raised eyebrow and he knew she had an idea of what he was thinking.

"Different dimension, Boy Blunder not another planet." She sighed yet again. When he tilted his head and leaned forward she continued. "There are many different dimensions with the same type of planet life. Besides, you forgot great Wonder Boy that my mother came from Earth."_ 'Why is she trying to get on my last nerve?'_

"I didn't forget." He slumped back into the couch and he looked at her working diligently. "I'm just interested in why you knit, I don't want to fight or anything so if you want to drop it I'll understand." When she didn't answer, he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"It's just something to pass the time, and take your mind off of things." She turned her head and faced him. "There wasn't much I was allowed to do on Azarath, Having to suppress emotion, I needed a calming hobby that kept me occupied." Going back to her knitting, she gave a soft, sad smile. "Plus, it was nice to make things for Azar and my mother, after all they were always looking out for me."

"So you're telling me for fun, you knitted?" He wasn't as tactful as he should have been._ 'As expected the Boy Blunder is blunt and straight to the point.' _"Come on Rae, there's gotta be something else that you did for fun."

"I was taught chess, but I really didn't enjoy it."_ 'Not to mention that it was either Mother or Azar playing with me only.' _"Knitting was a nice quiet way to pass the time between my teachings or waiting for Azar and my mother while not bothering the other monks."

He forget about the other monks, the ones that weren't too fond of Raven. _'Those jerks. How can they treat any child like that? Why does she just act like it doesn't bother her? She doesn't have to act strong all the time.' _She could feel his anger and annoyance. _'Well Bruce taught me, and I used to play often with Alfred. I could ask her, it's worth a shot.'_

"I could always play with you. Batman taught me for planning out strategies." When he saw her

shake her head he added. "What are you scared that I'd beat you?" _'She doesn't like to be challenged like that. Oh well, but, I want to be able to spend more time with her.'_ Seeing her disengage from her knitting she looked him right in his eyes. _'How is she able to do that, I'm wearing a mask. Guess I'll have to put it with more of Raven's mysteries.'_

"Not scared Boy Blunder, just not in the mood. I'd rather appreciate if you'd let me finish my knitting while the others are gone and I can bast in this relaxing silence." Putting her knitting back up he was quiet. _'Now to finish this afghan.'_ She was too involved with her knitting to notice that Robin hadn't left yet, so when he started to talk again she was startled.

"What are you making?"_ 'It's just nice to talk with her, she's not crazy about vegetarian ways, meat, or mutant worm larvae. I think she might just be the most normal one here.' _Robin was her narrowing her eyes at him. _'Yep, I'm annoying her. I knew maybe I should have just gone and got a book. Sitting in a quiet room, doing separate activities is still hanging out right? That would have been better than what she's going to do to me.' _After his inner monologue, Robin noticed that Raven left._ 'Where did she go? She didn't have to leave because I was annoying. If she just told me I would have stopped. She even left her knitting I that bad to deal with?' _He was starting to get annoyed at her, as he got up and walked to the door to leave it whooshed open.

"Where are you going Wonder Boy?" Raven asked as she came back into the common room holding another set of knitting needles and some red yarn._ 'Why does she have more? There is the set she was using and her blue yarn on the coffee table.'_

"Nowhere now. Why did you get more knitting needles and yarn?" He followed her back to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I figure that since you are oh so interested in knitting, it was because you wanted to learn." She had a smirk on her face challenging him. _'Snarky bird. She loves to push me, doesn't she. Raven's not going to win.'_

"Sure, why not?" Robin replied as he learned close to her, making a grab for the needles and yarn. "Why'd you pick red for me?" Raven gave him a sly smile, and he knew that she was going to push him again.

"You wear some predominant colors, I just wanted it to match one of them, Traffic Light." She said it so innocently, that if Robin didn't know her like he did, he wouldn't know that she was mocking him. "That is if you were able to make something." _'Snarky bird indeed.'_

"My Little Rae of Sunshine, are you going to keep mocking me, or teach me?" Robin smirked when her head whipped around facing him, glaring at him with intent to kill.

"Don't call me that" she hissed at him. She instructed him to put on the needles, then looked at him. "First thing you want to do is to do slip knot on one of the needles, but leave a decent amount of yarn loose ." Feeling his confusion, she put down her own knitting and faced him. Taking one of his needles and the tail of the yarn ball she showed him how to put a slip knot on the needle. "Now, you hold the needle in your right hand, pick up the strands of yarn with your other hand. Place the two strands between your thumb and pointer finger and hold with your other fingers. Wrap the strands of yarn from behind so that there's a triangle shape is between your thumb and pointer finger." As Raven explained the confusing instructions she was kind enough to show him.

"You know Rae, maybe you should just work on your knitting. I don't take to take more time out of your work." When Raven looked at him, she saw he looked weary of the task. _'This looks more difficult than I thought.'_

"Trust me, that's the hardest part starting a knitting project." She was trying to console him, and he liked it. Robin would trust her, like always. "Now, you take the needle and guide it under the outer string of your thumb Carry that loop over the other thumb loop and over the pointer finger loop and catch the outer finger loop bringing it back towards your body. Hook the loop through the hole near your thumb and drop off the yarn on the thumb." As she showed him, he realized that she was right. With getting some practice he could do this, Robin was confident of it. "Than you repeat until you have how many stitches you need for whatever project you're making."

"That seems rather simple. _''Too much overconfidence will cause failure Leader Boyl.' _"Now what else do I do?"

"It seems rather simple because I'm the one doing it while you watch." Robin started to sputter and went to launch to his defense, but Raven cut him off with more instructions. "Now hold the needle with the stitches on it in your left hand and the other needle in your right hand. Now hold the yarn in the back of the needle because you will be knitting and not purling." _'What the hell is purling? Wanting to talk to Raven got me into this, hopefully it won't be that bad.' _"The bumpy part of the loops facing towards you. Make sure you work through the single loop, and not the bumpy part, to form the stitches. Now slip the empty needle tip into the first loop, from front to back. With the needle in place, slid the yarn over the empty needle, Wrap the hanging yarn counter-clockwise around the needle. Next, slide the needle in your right hand down so that the loop gets close to the tip of the needle, but doesn't slide off. When the tip of the needle gets close to the edge of the left needle, let the right hand needle push so it can move in front of the left needle. Finally, the last thing to do is slide the right hand needle up so that the loop slides off the left needle. She let out a breath. _'I don't think I ever talked this much, he better leave me alone after this.'_ "All do you than is repeated until the end of the row and move the full needle to the left hand than do it again."

"I can do that" He replied while trying to take the needles out of her hands. When she pulled away and didn't let him have it, Robin looked into her face. "Is there some reason you won't let me have it?" The grin she gave him said that he wouldn't like the next words that would come out of her mouth.

"If this will be your knitting project, you're going to have to do it. All." With that Raven pulled the yarn off of the needles and unravel the little knit that there was._ 'Why would she do that? I just could have done the easy part.' _Raven gave a soft chuckle at the shocked look on her leader's face. Giving back the needles and yarn she said "Have fun." Finally able to get back to her out knitting she picked it up and started like she hadn't just explained and showed Robin the whole process.

He just watched her for the next couple minutes, though she didn't have a smug look on her face, it was all in her body language. _'I can do this, I'll show her.'_ Robin didn't notice that she was watching him from the corner of her eye. First, he accomplished his slip knot quite simply. The next step game him some problems, as for he tried multiple times how to wrap the string around his fingers. Raven saw this and slid closer to him and grabbed his hands. Startled Robin looked up into her amethyst eyes. _'She's so close.' _He let her hands wrap the string and then let go leaning back watching. _'Her hands are so soft and her touch is gentle.'_ When trying to loop the needle around the strings he fumbled. She came to his aid again, this time holding his hands guiding them.

They worked like that for a couple stitches until she let go. Sliding back over to her out knitting, she noticed something strange about her usually over confidante Leader. _'Is that a blush?'_ She shook that thought from her head and started to knit. For the next few moments there was nothing but the sound of the click and clack's of their needles in the silence. Raven keep checking how Robin was working through the corner of her eye. Seeing a triumphant smile on his face, she noticed that he actually got to the knitting part. The introvert couldn't help, but let a small smile slip onto her face. Seeing the minuscule smile Robin took that as an okay to start to talk.

"You know, you never asked my question. What are you making?" He looked towards her as he kept on knitting.

"An afghan. You should pay more attention to your knitting than talking. You'll be more bound to mess up that way." Raven didn't even spare him a glance.

"So you're pretty much making a blanket?" _'Of course he doesn't listen.'_ "I'm making a scarf, I guess." He let out a chuckle. Robin was always usually the one to plan out everything. "So what other things have you made?"

"You're not going to let follow my advice?" When Robin shook his head, she once again let out another sigh. _'That's getting to be a bad habit.' _"I've made a lot of different things. Knitting has been a hobby of mine for years." He gave her an imploring look making her continue. "I started with scarfs, like most people do because it's simple for beginners. Then I began to make hats, gloves, sweaters, and other projects." When Robin heard her mention some of those items he stopped working and stared at her,

"Scarfs, hats, gloves, and sweaters?" When he saw Raven nod her head he continued. "Like what we ended up getting for Christmas not too long ago?" _'Did she really hand made all those gifts for us.' _Raven nodded her head again and kept knitting not saying anything._ 'Holy crap! Those looked like a professional made them, something like Bruce would buy.' _"Why didn't you tell us? That's so caring to put all that time into our gifts. I bet the others have no idea." As he questioned her, Robin kept up with his knitting.

"You would be wrong Boy Wonder." Feeling his confusion she continued. "Starfire knows I knit. When you, tweedle dee and tweedle dum were sucked into the Master of Games fiasco Starfire and myself waiting here by the satellite phone. While she was tending to Silkie, I was passing the time by knitting. That was when I made Cyborg's scarf."

"Didn't she want to learn how to knit?" Raven actually stopped her knitting to give the boy a look.

"More like I did not have the patience to deal with teaching her. Especially with that slime covered worm rolling around near me." It really was no surprise that Raven wasn't too fond of the mutant larvae. Silkie would eat anything in his path when Starfire would forget to feed him. _'Star doesn't like letting Raven alone with Silkie after he ate one of her books. I wonder what had happened, I could only guess something bad.'_ When he let out a chuckle, Raven's lips gave a small upward tilt. "Are you laughing at your work, Boy Blunder?" _'What is she talking about? The only thing I've worked on today is the knitting.'_

"What are you talking about?" When Raven used her empty needle to point to his work, Robin took a look for himself. Seeing his knitting with a massive hole in it, he was confused. "How the hell did that happen?" Hearing Raven laugh, he turned to face her as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth. "Yeah go on and laugh it up, Chuckles." They both knew that he wasn't phased at her laughter. _'I Hope she does that more. Even if I have to make a fool of myself so that she does.'_

"I told you to pay attention to your knitting instead of talking. You choose not to listen." There was the barest hint of smugness to hear tone. "You could always give it to Starfire and tell her it's a poncho for Silkie." Robin could hear Raven mocking him in that last remark as he shook his head.

"The last option is to unravel it before you messed up and then redo it"

"Maybe I should take a break." Robin put the knitting down and faced Raven, watching her knit. She was flawless and meticulous. _'How do tell her how much he enjoyed hanging out with her and hoping to do again. Well maybe not the knitting part, maybe we'll play some chess.'_ Opening his mouth to tell her, Robin was cut off with yelling nearing the birds on the couch.

"I know you did NOT just call me a cheater, Snothead." boomed Cyborg. The only way they knew Beast Boy replied was hearing the high squeaky noises. Robin saw Raven start to stand up and gather both knitting projects. She gave a small wave of her hand and both works disappeared in a black mist. Both Birds than heard Starfire lecturing the boys how friends do not behave that way. Knowing that they were almost to the common room, Looking right at him, Raven gave Robin a small smile to which he returned. Raven than made her way into the kitchen to prepare some tea, she was going to need it with the three stooges back home. Robin watched her walking to the tea kettle and shook his head, he had an idea exactly what she was thinking. Before he could voice his thoughts, their three team mates barged into the room.

With the greeting and asking how they spent their easy day, Raven made her way to the door to make a quick exit. Before leaving she turned feeling the weight of Robin's stare on her back. She met his eyes tilting her lips up and gave him a wink, then proceeded to leave. Robin didn't let the other see his shocked reaction, but did excuse himself. Making his way to his room, he opened his door and walked to his desk. Shocked again by Raven in less than five minutes, on his desk was his knitting. He picked it up seeing she did unravel it for him, so all he had to do was knit. _'She going to get the first scarf.'_


	3. three: his jealousy I

**Authors Note: I'm not going to lie, this chapter was hard to write. I'm not sure if I am happy with the outcome, but I needed to get rid of it. I feel like this may be a filler chapter with background information on my view of the the Robin/Raven relationship. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Also, it is much longer than the others. I want to thank every who alerted/ favorite the story. Just a reminder, this is a mix of Raven from the cartoon and the comics, so if some things don't match up it's because it's from both instead of one or the other. I wouldn't mind some feed back along as there are no flames. Feel free to drop off some ideas, quotes, or lessons. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics do. **

'_Blah_' - Inner thoughts

**Lessons**

**Chapter Three:**

**His Jealousy I**

_You can be jealous of someone who has something _

_you think you ought to have yourself._

Margaret Atwood

It was going to be a long day. Both of the birds knew it. The Titans East were coming over to visit because a certain soon to be dead changeling thought it was a good idea. He didn't even to bother to ask permission from his strict leader or the introvert second in command. Needless to say they weren't too happy with the boy. They could not even tell the soon to be arriving Titans not to come, it would be rude to. The original five sat on their couch in silence, the two birds were glaring at Beast Boy while he was trying to avoid his premature death behind Cyborg. The metal man was trying to keep the boy away and was thinking of what food he could possibly make. On his other side, Starfire was bouncing with joy that her friends were soon to be arriving for their visit.

"Come on guys, lighten up it's just our friends." Beast Boy remarked trying to get the birds' death glares off of him before he really did end up six feet under. It was safe to say it didn't work.

"It doesn't matter, you still have no authority to call and invite teammate that would leave their city unprotected for a party. And a party for what reason exactly?"Robin challenged.

"Bumble Bee called in some honorary Titans to watch Steel City. Duh dude, we saved the world from Trigon-" Before he could finish his answer Raven cut him right off.

"You think that I want people I have barely even spoken to, to know that my father is an interdimensional demon that tried to destroy the world?" She hissed.

"Eh he he." The changeling gulped and moved farther away from her. "I'm going to go finish getting the snacks ready" Beast Boy squeaked before running straight into the kitchen.

"I don't think so Green Bean, none of that tofu soy crap." boomed Cyborg. As he got up he faced Raven giving her a concerned look, silently asking if she was alright. Though it was a good thing that Trigon was gone, it was still a sore subject for the empath. The Metal Man was going to get that boy good for mentioning it. When she gave a small upturn of her tips and a nod in thanks, Cyborg's smile grew. He went into the kitchen to deal with Beast Boy.

Robin has been watching their little moment. He liked how Cyborg had no problem playing big brother to Raven. It was nice to see her letting someone look out for her and trusting him like that. Though he wish he wasn't he was still envious even though he knew that it was a brotherly sisterly bond that those two shared. He was disturbed from his musing hearing Starfire pleading to Raven.

"But Friend, why do you not wish to dress up?" Inquired the alien. Raven just looked at her with a look that showed how excited she was not at this whole idea. Robin watched this conversation while trying to hide his vast amusement. When Starfire pulled the puppy eyes, he could feel that Raven was trying her hardest to repress a sigh.

"How about I help you get ready?" There was Raven's way out, no way would she get dressed up, but she would help her friend. It was was unsaid gesture that Raven kept her hood up while they were outside the tower or had guest. When it was only the five of them, she would keep her hood down.

"Are you sure that you would not like to?" When the Tamaranean got nod she proceed with her thought. "That does sound like a marvelous idea, does it not?" With a smile on her face she gave the introvert a back breaking hug. When Starfire got up to leave she told Raven. "Please meet me in my room of dwelling soon." She floated out of the door humming a Tamerian tune.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" The only reaction he got was a turn of her head to face him. "You know maybe you should dress up and get out of that cloak." _'I would not mind at all.'_ He watched her face contort into a sneer. _'Pervert.'_

"Not even in your wet dreams, Boy Blunder. It's bad enough I get dragged to and around the mall with her for hours until she finally tires out. There is no way I am going to be her life size dress up doll. I have done enough female bonding time with her." She notice that that he wasn't paying attention._ 'Raven playing dress up. No bad thoughts. Don't think like that.' _As his thoughts drifted into places that if the half demon found out about, her father's realm in Hell would look like a beach resort. After a few minutes of waiting for Robin, she decided to get his attention. "Earth to Bird Brain." Nothing. "Come in Bird Brain." Still Raven got nothing from him. She decided to zap him with some of her power, startling him.

"You should know better than to call me names like that, Raven. I'm not the only bird here." She did not look phased by what he said.

"Ravens are intelligent creatures, while Robins are nothing more than rodents with wings. Though, most Robins are known for having a spectular spectrum of color. You should get your eyes checked." After Raven gave him a smug look she rose and near the doors. Stopping near the kitchen giving a small chuckle at watching as Cyborg gave Beast Boy a good thrashing. Cyborg gave her a wave while holding the changeling in the other, she gave him a small grin. Heading out of the room towards Starfire's room, Raven left her stunned leader behind.

Finally coming out of his stupor, Robin got up from the couch and started making his way into the kitchen. He just stood there watching the ongoing battle, and decided it was time to break it up for now. There was a question that needed answering. "What time is the Titan East suppose to arrive?" The meat lover and tofu eater both simultaneously stopped and turned to face him. Seeing that the question could only be answer by Beast boy, Cyborg took the advantage of him being distracted and worked on more meatastic sandwiches.

"Soon dude. That's why I gotta get the tofu and veggie trays done. Awwh come on Cy, no one wants poor dead animals when they could have some delicious tofu. Even Rae eats from the veggie tray." As the green boy turned back to head into another battle with Cyborg, he decided to thank his leader. Beast Boy knew it was wrong to do what he did, but thought that they needed a break. "Thanks for not making us cancel this."

"I'm not going to let them think we don't want them here, but I am also not going to let you off the hook." Robin started to walk out of the room, but stopped by the door talking over his shoulder. "You will be cleaning up the mess from this little get together." With that little reminder, Robin continued to pass the door and walk down the hall. Not too far away from the kitchen he hear a certain green changeling complaining about unfairness.

As Robin made his was to his room to take a quick shower, not wanting to smell from his morning workout, the girls were gathered in Starfire's room having a somewhat intense battle of the wills. While the alien was trying to convince the empath that she should put on some makeup, Raven was having none of it. There was no point to put on makeup, not that she needed it, if she was just going to keep her hood up. She was trying to explain that to Starfire, but her joyous friend still hasn't grasp the concept that some people just aren't extroverts. Raven was as solitary as introverts come.

"Really Star I don't feel comfortable wearing that, so there is no point to put it on." Raven tried her best to persuade the alien. "Look how about we finish your makeup and then I'll help put some of those hair clips you bought at the mall in your hair?" She could tell that her friend wasn't happy, but the bubbly girl would just have to deal.

"That does sound splendid, but perhaps may I do the nail polish upon your hands?" Seeing the unamused look on her dark friend she quickly continued with her idea. "I have acquired some more from the last time we went shopping. It is a dark blue, but there are sparkles. Oh please. I have been practicing the nail polish application. I shall try my best to do a marvelous job." Raven was touched by the fact she would go out of her way to get a darker nail polish for her. There was her compromise.

"Sure Star, but first let's finish your hair and makeup. I wouldn't want to ruin your hard work." There was a squeal of joy and then Raven felt pain. Spine crushing pain. After the alien finally disengaged from the dark girl, they set on the job of Starfire's hair and makeup. After many tellings of sit still, or don't move your face, Raven finished. Not long after, Starfire jumped at the opportunity to painted Raven's nails. While the nails dried, the Tamaranean went to her closet to pick an outfit and decided to instigate some girl talk.

"It has been a long time since we have seen our friends, yes? I believe the last time we saw them last was when we fought against the Brother Blood." Starfire called from inside her closet. Grabbing a couple shirts and skirts she went to her bed to put them down. Looking towards Raven, she saw her nod. "Which one shall I pick to wear for our gathering of friends?"

Getting up from her seat, Raven headed towards the bed to look at the selection of clothing chosen. It was bright to say the least. Also, nothing really matched. Looking for a tactful way to say that, Raven decided to find something suitable for Starfire to wear and that would not burn her eyes. Looking in the closet it was like having your eyes staring into the sun. There were bright colors, glitter, sequins, and any other thing that Raven wouldn't dare touch without gloves on._ 'This is for Star. Ugh, so much clothes for someone who is always in her uniform.' _"Okay Star, come here. I can't grab anything because my nails are wet so I need you to grab that purple shirt." As her oh so joyous friend grabbed the shirt, Raven looked at the skirts on the bed. "Now pair it up with that white skirt." _'There, that looks good and I'll actually be able to look at her without going blind.'_

"Oh yes, that does look magnificent." Watching her friend twirl in the air from such a small gesture made the introvert happy. Noticing the time, the Titans East would be sure to arrive soon.

"Look Starfire, they are going to be here soon and you still need to get dressed. Also, I'm going to need tea." The alien looked sad to see her friend wanting to leave, but she did understand. Giving her a small smile before leaving the room, Raven turned to face her. "Thank you for painting my nails, they look very pretty."

"Oh it was not a problem, perhaps we shall do this again?" Starfire saw her friend nod and leave the room so she would be able to get dressed.

Walking down the hall Raven was dreading this little get together. Not that she didn't like the Titans East, but it was more people to deal with. She barely tolerated Beast Boy as it was and now she would be uncomfortable with people she barley knew in the tower. Bumble Bee wasn't that bad, though she liked to yell, often. Then there is Mas y Menos, the only in fluent Spanish brothers. _'Don't think they are going to be such a bother with Starfire getting all dolled up for this.' _Next was Speedy, she barely dealt with him last time, only to fight him. Lastly, there was Aqualad, the quiet and gentle Atlantean. _'I still can't believe I made such a fool out of myself the first time we meet. Though, he didn't seem to mind because last time we talked about different literature we have read.' _She let out a dreamy sigh, Raven knew that Aqualad was very attractive and he was nothing like Beast Boy, which was a plus. She was on her was to the kitchen distracted by her thoughts when she bumped right into Robin, ending up on the floor.

_'All clean and dressed. Ready for the Titans East to arrive. Hopefully Cyborg and Beast Boy got their acts together and was able to make some food for everyone. I wonder if Raven helped Starfire get ready. She's right again, there is no reason to dress up. Though I wonder if Star got her to do something. Wouldn't really mind seeing Rae out of that cloak, covers up way to much. But why should she make an effort, it's not like she trying to impress anyone. Come on, last time we saw them, they were attacking us. But the first time we all meet Aqualad, Rae was as starstuck as Starfire. It's not like she would have a crush on him. Though she was blushing, but that was all. However, after we beat Brother Blood, Raven and Aqualad were talking. Does she have a crush on Aqua-' _Literally, Robin was knocked out from his thoughts when he ran into Raven sending her crashing to the floor.

"Oh sorry Rae. I didn't see you there, I was just lost in my thoughts." Reaching down to grab both of Raven's hands. _'Very soft hands. With now detailed with blue sparkly nails?' _"Guessing you gave into Starfire's pleading?" He gestured to her hands, that he was still holding as he pulled her up.

"It's fine, Boy Blunder. And for your information, yes I let Starfire paint my nails. Is there a problem with that?" By the end of her sentence came out almost like a warning growl. That definitely had him gulping, wanting to pull away. _'Why is he still holding my hands?' _"Can I have my hands back or do you need them for something?"

At that he dropped her hands quickly. _'I had no idea that Raven could joke about things like that.' _Seeing her inquiring look, he realize that she had no idea there could be a second meaning to what she said. _'Come on, Dick. It's not like Raven would say something like that to me. Bad Thoughts.'_ "No, nothing is wrong. I just forgot that I was holding them. Titans East should be here soon so we should head to the common room." They both turned and continued to walk down the hallway into the common room. While Robin headed towards the two boys on the couch occupied by the video game, Raven went to make herself some tea. After filling then setting the tea kettle, she got her mug and proceeded to wait for the water to boil. Everyone in the room heard a jet fly over and land upon the rooftop. Raven then proceeded to secure the hood to her cloak upon her head.

As the boys made their way to the door to greet the arriving Titans, the door whooshed open with the Starfire holding a bouquet of flowers leading the Titans East in tow. While the loud greetings were exchanged, the tea kettle whistled, breaking up the commotion. It also put attention to the kitchen, which is where Raven was trying to hide. With a gust of wind, Mas y Menos appeared holding out a pot filled with violets. They started to speak while Raven only understanding bits from the fastness they spoke. _'Only dark flowers there, huh? That was sweet and unexpected.'_ With a small smile she thank the brothers and they sped off to the couch with the others. After fixing up her tea and taking a calming sip, Raven decided to come out of the kitchen to deal with the guest.

"Yeah, well Raven and I have been working on up grades on the T Car." She was brought right into a conversation with Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Speedy, and Robin. Bumble Bee gave her an unaware look of jealousy._ 'Why is she look at me like that? Does she like Cyborg? Well, she is always joking around with him, but then again she also makes fun of him. What is that saying about being mean to the ones you like so they don't know? Hmm.. Besides, he might have a thing for her or have a thing for Jinx. He does talk about both of them while we work on the car. Jinx also hasn't been engaging him when we fight against them. Hmm.. I wonder who'd he pick.' _As she finished her musing, Raven realized that Cyborg had been the only one talking this entire time, about his baby.

"So Raven, you know enough about cars to have Cyborg let you work on his baby. What about motorcycles? Inquired the red headed archer. As the introvert turned to face and answer him, she was cut off.

"Nah, she doesn't know about them. If she did, she would be helping me out with the R Cycle." Robin answered for her. He ignored the annoyed look that Raven gave him,

"Oh thank you so much for answering Raven. Anything else you would like to tell us?" Raven earnestly asked Robin as he blushed while they others snickered at him being chastised. She turned back to Speedy to talk. "I only work on the T Car because Cy was the one who taught me what I know. I do know so things about motorcycles. I helped out our resident mechanic last time a certain bird tried to fly on one causing a broken motorcycle and a bird with a broken wing." She inclined her head towards Robin, whose blush had darken. Cyborg was having a hard time keeping down the sound of his laugh, while the other two chuckling and Raven having mischief twinkling in her eyes.

After the laughter settled down, the group had small talk between Speedy and Robin and another between Cyborg and Bumble bee. Raven made a break for it and ended in her reading chair with her cup of tea. Beast boy then decided that they should commence a video game tournament. While most of the boys decided to play, Starfire took advantage of having Bumble Bee around begining girl talk and what not while Raven decline the offer to read. When Raven opened her book and flipped to the page she last left off. She took a sip of her tea and read away, enjoying herself immensely.

During the video game tournament, Cyborg noticed a certain archer eyeing his baby sister. "What you looking at Speedy?" That also got Robin's attention, and noticed that Speedy was taking quick glances at Raven. _'Why is he looking at Rae? It's not like she would see anything in him.' _"You better not get any ideas, boy. You're not Rae's type." Just to be sure that the playboy wouldn't get any ideas, Robin used all the power ups he was saving to beat Beast Boy in the race. Knowing that Speedy would be playing the next round.

"I don't think that it's me you gotta worry about." Seeing his friends confused looks, Speedy stared directly at Aqualad sitting down next to Raven. The Fearless Leader of the Titans didn't feel any comfort watching the teen heartthrob next to her. _'It's not like she likes him or anything. Sure they talked last time we met up with the Titans East. And there was the the first time we met Aqualad, her and Star had hearts in their eyes. I don't like feeling like this. She should be over here with me. Raven doesn't feel comfortable with anyone, but us. Why is she smiling at him?' _Cyborg saw Robin's scowl and grinned. The Boy Wonder had no idea that he was jealous of Aqualad for spending time with Dark Girl. He was going to have a lot of fun with this.

"Hello there, Raven." Lowering her book she came face to face with the Atlantean. As a blush settle along her cheeks, her annoyance disappeared when seeing it was Aqualad that decided to spend some time with her. After he saw the empath give him a minuscule smile and a nod in greeting, Aqualad took that as a good sign and sat down next to her. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. It's not like you're Beast Boy." Earning a chuckle from the boy. Raven didn't want to be rude to the gentle Titan so she put down her book. Turning to face him she was caught in a stare of his extremely dark blue eyes, breaking it when she looked down with a blush.

Taking in the fact that she put her book down, Aqualad decided it was alright to start to talk to her. "You know, we never did get to talk about Atlantean culture like you wanted to. Not that I'm trying to push you into talking, but I really don't get simulating conversations over in Steel City. I must sound like I'm complaining. But, it is nice to talk to someone that doesn't talk about battle tactic _'Bumble Bee'_, in another language_ 'Mas y Menos'_, or someone who is obsessed with their looks_ 'Speedy'_." Aqualad took a break from his mini rant to let out an alluring chuckle and shook his head. "Though it seems like you may have that problem here dealing with Beast Boy's ego, Starfire's eagerness, Cyborg and his baby. Not to mention Robin, he seems much more strict than Bee is."

It was Raven's turn to let out a breathless chuckle shaking her head. "Beast Boy and his non existent lady skills are a handful, but not as bad when he is trying to tell joke. Starfire's extreme girlyness can be difficult to deal with, but sometimes it can be fun." She wiggled her hands at him so he would see the nail polish. "It is actually not that bad. I don't mind helping Cyborg with his baby. It's a Beast Boy free zone. And well Robin, is Robin. His is strict, hard headed, and relentless, but if he wasn't like that the city wouldn't be as safe." He inclined his head as if asking her to continue, but she shook her head.

Mas y Menos were playing against each other now that Cyborg beat Speedy. So when the metal man heard the Atlantean chuckle he turned to check on the two quiet Titans. Which in turn made Robin also look over to see them again, like he was doing various times during Cyborg and Speedy's match. He watched them stare right in to each other eyes and Raven being bashful with distaste._ 'He's not that great. Sure Aqualad is tall, and likes some of the same things as her. Maybe she even fines him attractive. Why though, I'm almost as tall as him, and I like a lot of the things that Raven does. I know I'm not ugly, I have a ginormous fan club. So why?' _He was about to get up and go join their conversation, but Cyborg announced that it was going to be them in the video game final.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to know about Atlanteans? Do you want to know about the culture, Our language? The beautiful undersea coral gardens?" Giving a charming smile, he learned closer to her. "I could always take you there." Whether, it was the smile, his closeness, or what he had said, Raven's face lit up with a blush. _'He's so handsome. Get a hold of yourself, Raven.'_ She mentally shook herself. _'Stop acting like a school girl. Okay, so Aqualad is un doubtfully attractive, from a place that I've only read about, and is more considerate than most my teammates. There is no reason to act like one of his fangirls.' _As she was about to talk, Raven felt a storm of anger, as quickly as it came, a wave calmness replaced it." Everyone's emotions are volatile from the game, care to join me outside to talk?" He stood up then offered her a hand and once again his dashing smile.

_'What the hell is he doing? Don't smile at her. There is no reason for him to be so close to her. Why is she blushing? She's just sitting there letting him invade her personal space. Any second now Raven is going to blast him back into the sea.'_ Anger radiated from him.

"Discussing Atlantean culture down by the ocean? What are you up to?" Arching her eyebrow, while the Atlantean chuckled.

"Nothing, but I would not mind packing up some food and enjoying lunch by the waves. So what do you say Raven, would you like to have a picnic with me?" She looked unsure, for some seconds Aqualad was nervous for he was unsure how Raven would react. He knew he was attracted to her, Raven was beautiful, unknown to her he had caught couple moments of her without the hood, but she also was smart. So when she gave him a tentive smile and laid her hand into his he was ecstatic. Gentling holding her hand he took her to the kitchen to prepare a little picnic with the sandwiches Beast Boy and Cyborg already made. After tea was made and other drinks were packed along with the food, the quiet Titans made their way out of the tower to the outside view.

_ 'Oh good Aqualad finally going to leave her alone. Why is he offering her his hand? Don't take his hand Rae. What do you need to gather food for? Where are you two going?' _

"Booyah" Boomed throughout the common room. Obliviously, Cyborg took advantage of that fact that Robin was barely paying attention. Noticing that Robin was still staring at the door, he saw that the two introverted Titans were gone. "Where'd Dark Girl go?"

"Aqualad and Raven went to go have a picnic by the shore and talk about Atlantean culture." Speedy said before Robin could answer. Seeing his friends' reactions he replied "The game really wasn't that interesting, it was like you weren't even trying, Rob. Plus, it's not everyday that Unitard Guy shows interest in a girl. He must liiiiike her." He chuckled, though he kinda wished that he could hang out with the mysterious Titan.

Cyborg on the other hand wasn't mixed emotions. He had a feeling that Robin had a strong endearment towards his little sister, but he had no idea what Raven felt for him. Remembering back to when they first met Aqualad, she was starstrucked. The next meeting, they sat away from the others and just spent the time they had chatting away. From what Speedy said, Aqualad really doesn't spend much time on girls. So could the Atlatian also have a crush on his baby girl? The metal man also knew of the crush Starfire had on his leader, but he would pick Raven's happiness over hers. He knew that sounded horrible, but Raven deserved the best She wasn't selfish at all and she showed it all the time. Who would he root for? The home team, Robin, or the gentle Titan, Aqualad, whom both had many things in common with her?

The Boy Wonder wasn't happy at all and he wasn't even trying to hide the scowl on his face. He knew that Beast Boy really didn't care by the way he was already playing another round with Speedy. The twins were speaking to each other, so that left him and Cyborg. _'Why the Hell is Cyborg looking at me like that_?' "What?" He gruffed out.

"You know, you could probably see what's going on between those two from looking out the window." The Metal Man replied with a sly look upon his face.

"It's not like I care, they can do what they want." After getting a disbelieving look from his best friend, Robin sighed. "It's just not like her to go hangout with people she really doesn't know."

"So she can't make new friends?" Cyborg asked in almost annoyed. He wanted Robin to admit he liked Raven, but he realized that his baby girl didn't call him the bird brain for nothing. He is stubborn and thick headed for sure. _'Maybe just getting him realize he may like her will help.'_

"No.. I mean yeah, she can make new friends. Raven barely hangs out with us and we've known her for years. What's so special about Aqualad?" If Robin did anything, he tried to be honest to himself, but he couldn't think of a reason why he was so unsettled with Raven hanging out with Aqualad. _'If she does find someone that can relate to her that would be great. Though I really thought that it was me. Raven is really open with me. I thought that was enough. Maybe she still has a crush on him, like before. If he does feel the same way towards her, I should be happy for her. Right? But, then why do I hate just knowing they're together, alone?'_

"She does spend separate time with each of us. Star and Rae do that girl bonding time, while we work on the car, or when I try to teach her how to make some waffles. Though, I think the only one she tries to avoid is Green Bean. But, she spends most of her time with you. She's the one that helps you out with those crime files, and you two always seem to have those quiet moments together." After Cyborg admitted that with a smug look, Robin felt his cheeks dust pink. As the Boy Wonder was going to try to deny what his friend had said, the two other girls came in the room.

As Bumble Bee came in, Cyborg lost interest in his goal and decided that there would be more time for it later. While Cyborg walked over to the Titans East leader, Robin made his way to the window to check on the shore side dwellers. He didn't even notice the way the alien's eyes followed him as the owner sat on the couch next to the archer.

Meanwhile, as the waves crashed onto the shoreline of the Titan's island, the dark bird and sea lover were sitting down enjoying the calmness. No extreme emotions from video games or the yelling that went along with it. Also, no squealings of delight from simple acts or extremely girly activies. It was a comfortable, calm silence enjoyed by both. Aqualad was the first to break the silence, opening the basket and started to set up the meal. "I'm guessing you want one of the veggie sandwiches, not tofu?"

"Mmh." She nodded to head to him. "I get that you do not eat any type of sea food, but why do you still eat Beast Boy's _tofu _when there's a meat sandwich?" Raven said that word with much disdain. "I've seen you eat hamburgers."

"I guess it's kind of not a big deal. I'm used to eating it back East when Speedy orders seafood." He still wasn't too happy about that fact that one of his closest friends would purposely eat one of his sea friends in front of him.

"So there are always food disagreements in each Titan's Tower?" She raised an eyebrow at him, chastising him. They had discussed her annoyance at the meat versus tofu fight before. When his cheeks flushed and was about to retort, Raven continued. "Though I can understand what you fight for. I can even understand Beast Boy's point of view. The problem I have is the way he goes about it, with the fighting and obnoxious noise."

"Has our teammates noticed that you don't eat meat?" Aqualad heard her let out a scoff. "Well, I'm just asking. I noticed that Cyborg cooks for you, and he is the meatiholic."

"Of course they have noticed, why do you think that Beast Boy is always trying me to eat his tofu?" She heard him let out an alluring laugh causing a pink dust on her cheeks. "Yes, Cyborg does cook for me, but he doesn't make tofu, thank Azar. He makes me a lot of different fruit and vegetable dishes, he understands about my pacifism up bringing and respects it." Seeing her companion raised an eyebrow, Raven already knew what he was going to ask. "I don't cause trouble like the Grass Stain does, plus he is always trying to look out for me. I guess making sure I eat something well balanced goes along with that." She gave a minuscule smile thinking about that man that was a big protective brother to her.

Aqualad couldn't help, but be breathless by seeing her smile. Sure her hood was still up causing him only to see her eyes, the apples of her cheeks and mouth nevertheless it was a beautiful sight to see. There was a stretch of time that they ate in a content silence, basking in the soothing feeling. They both knew this stillness was rare, which made it all the more enjoyable. Seceding their eating, the sea dweller sat and watched Raven nurse her tea from the thermos. That's what he liked about Raven, she was perfectly comfortable with a cup of tea and silence. She didn't need anything else, unlike the boys that needed video games or the girls that pestered the others to shop with them.

"So how about if I tell you about Atlantis, you tell me about Azarath?" Inclining his head towards her, giving her a small smile. Seeing that his fellow shoreline relaxer didn't look comfortable, he decided to help her out. "You don't have to tell me this time, maybe the next time there is another get together."

"Mmh. It's only fair." Turning her body to face him, Raven wanted to learn about Atlantis. "So what can you tell me about Atlantis?"

Aqualad was enjoying the conversation with Raven immensely No one really asked about where he came from, it was always about his powers or if he had a girlfriend. With Raven it was the complete opposite. _'I don't think we even talked about where our powers came from or what our powers are with each other.'_

"Hey guys, what are you two doing out here?" They were startled out from the middle of their conversation by the Boy Wonder. While Raven's face went from shocked back to neutral, on the other hand Aqualad let Robin see his look of extreme annoyance.

"We are having a discussion on our cultural background. Is there something that you needed?" Aqualad asked before he murmured "Wonder bread." Though his annoyance was mostly taken away from hearing a soft airy giggle from the empath. _'Guess she heard me'_ Knowing he made the shy girl giggled brought him a great deal of joy, that showed upon his face.

Hearing Raven giggle, Robin turned to face her only to see her and Aqualad faced towards each other. That made his blood boil, but he couldn't figure out why. _'Why?'_ Before he could ask what had made Raven actually giggle, she cut him off.

"What do you need, Robin?" Her body was still facing Aqualad, but her head was turned to face him. Just having her facing him, Robin didn't feel as angry. When he didn't answer she tilted her head in question.

"That's cute" Raven heard Aqualad say, she turned her head back to him.

"Huh?" _'Real Intelligent, Raven'_

"You tilt your head when you question something, it's cute." Raven could feel her face burn and looked away from her Atlatian companion.

Robin heard Aqualad murmur something and than Raven's whole face flush. _'What is going on between these two?'_ Robin looked at Raven hoping to get her to look at him. It didn't work out so well so he cleared his throat, that got both of their attention.

"I came out to see if you guys wanted any pizza, we're going to be ordering soon." While Aqualad began to answer, Raven shook her head.

"No thanks, we actually just ate." When Robin didn't leave, he let out an annoyed grunt. "Was that it?"

"Yeah, but we all barely get together it wouldn't nice or all of us to sit down and enjoy a meal together." Robin was barely trying to not grit his teeth when answering the Atlantean. _'What is he deal today?'_

"So we should go inside to deal with a noisy battle of meat versus tofu, than have Speedy try to get something with fish to annoy Aqualad? No thanks, I'd rather stay outside in the nice quiet solitude." Quipped Raven. She was tiring of being let out of this discussion. Also, she could feel the animosity between the two dark headed boys, though she couldn't figure out what had them so work up about. _'Why is Robin acting so uptight? It's not like Aqualad or myself have done anything wrong.'_

Surprise that Raven would rather stay with Aqualad than be inside with the people that are her family, Robin just stared at her. He was hurt. Hurt that Raven would not join than. Hurt that Raven would rather distance herself with someone that wasn't close to her. Hurt that is was Aqualad. Hurt that it wasn't him. Robin didn't want the either of them to see the hurt on his face so he turned his back on them. "I figured that we would all like to have lunch together." Walking back to the door of Titans Tower, he hoped that Raven would say something or get up and come with him. The disappointment he felt was unbearable as he watched Raven and Aqualad go back to closely talking while he shut the door.

Watching from her seat, Raven felt Robin's pain and disappointment, but she was utterly confused to why he felt that way._ 'He is always trying to get me to hang out with him and the others, then when I do what he says he throws a fit? There is no reason to treat Aquald and myself like that.' _She was actually enjoying herself, not to say she didn't with the others, but with Aqualad it was different. He was different. Besides him enjoying the silence, much like herself, they still had a lot in common. Not to mention he was extremely handsome. Just thinking like that made her blush. _'I guess Starfire's girl talks have been effecting me.'_

"So where were we?" Aqualad paused to think. "Now Atlanteans have their own language.-"

Walking into the tower and into the elevator, Robin was still stunned about how Raven was acting. _'I know she doesn't like to be around people, so I try to give her an out and she'd rather stay with him. Why him? There is nothing special about Aqualad. So what if he is the prince of the seas, an underwater utopia. That's nothing special.' _The lift dinged, signaling that he was at his destined floor. Trying to let his annoyance go, he walked straight into chaos. Cyborg and Beast Boy were of course at each others throats yelling about what pizza toppings they would have. Bumble Bee was trying to break up there fight with Speedy trying to add anchovies to the topping war. While Mas y Menos were chattering away to a confused Starfire.

Of course Cyborg took notice that Robin had disappeared and have an idea where it went. _'I don't think he even realizes what he's doing.' _Now that Robin was back inside, looking extremely displeased, Cyborg had an idea what had happened. He knew that his baby girl had a crush on the sea dweller, even Beast Boy noticed that the first time they met Aqualad. Seeing them together just talking the last time they hung out with Titans East, he had an idea that the quiet Titans may like each other. This was already proving his point.

But, there was Robin to deal with in this situation. When Slade came back and went after Raven, the Metal Man thought that the Boy Wonder was always trying to help and be around to protect her from Slade. After Raven finally confessed that Slade was working for Trigon, her father, Cyborg never saw their leader so determined. Thinking that he was only trying to protect his friend and teammate, but now he started to put everything together. The two birds have had so many little moments, it should have been obvious to the detective that he liked Raven. Not a little crush, a lot more, could it be love?

Sitting down on the couch, Speedy joined him. He could tell the archer was amused about something and he didn't want to know what.

"So how is Unitard Guy doing with Raven?" Of course Speedy would notice that he left, Robin turned his face and gave him a death glare that had red headed masked boy move farther away from him. "Don't look at me like that, Rob. It's not everyday that he shows interest in girls. I have no idea why they prefer him to me anyway he's not that great." _'Heh, at least I'm not the only one who thinks that.'_

"Can it, boy. I can make a list of why Aqualad is better than you, starting him not even bothering to primp himself, unlike you. To the fact that he is always so kind and helpful, another thing you aren't." The Titans East leader was making her way over to deal with the archer, with Cyborg following her.

"So what if I spend some time getting ready? That doesn't mean that he's better looking cause he does nothing."

"Some time? You spend more hours getting ready than Aqualad, the twins and myself combined." Everyone surrounding them laughed. "That boy's got natural good looks." After saying the second comment, Cyborg stopped laughing and looked at her then away. Robin caught his eye and gave him a smug grin. _'How you like him now? Knew Aquald was no good.'_

"Aqualad and Raven still outside?" Cyborg asked already knowing the answer. He just wanted Robin to admit that Raven would rather be outside with Aqualad than in the tower with him.

"Yeah, talking about Atlantean culture or something." Huffed the leader. _'She doesn't talk to me about my background. I would tell her if she asked. All she has to do is ask and I would spill. She's the only one I can really talk to. I thought that feeling and understanding was mutual.'_ "They already ate, so they probably won't be eating pizza with us. So you guys decided on what pizza to get?"

"More like pizzas. Cyborg will have his meat lover, a veggie for Beast Boy, half anchovies half pepperoni for the twins and Speedy and two cheese pizzas." Bumble Bee shocked look on Robin's face. "I figure that if Raven wanted some pizza, she would go for cheese. While Aqualad would go for cheese or veggie. With all that I order and with these boys here, they will still end up asking for some of our slices." Seeing a disbelieving look on the Titans Leader's face. "Trust me, it takes a lot of food to feed these guys."

Noticing the time, Bumble Bee asked Starfire to go with her to pick up the pizzas. As the girls left, Beast Boy, Speedy, and Mas y Menos decided to play video games. Knowing that Cyborg was the only one left to talk to, Robin was tempted to leave the room. He knew what Cyborg was going to try to talk to him about, like as he himself hasn't noticed the way he was acting towards Aqualad. Robin knew he was being rude and short with the Atlantean, but he had no idea why.

"So you in a better mood yet?" Hearing Robin sigh, Cyborg began to smile. "Usually Rae is the cranky bird, but today it's you. Though, you were only like that to Beast Boy, Speedy, and Aqualad. Mostly Aqualad though. I know why you were angry with Beast Boy, I could see how Speedy was being big headed, but what about Aqualad? Was it because Rae was spending time with him, alone?" _'I'm gonna wipe that cheeky smile off your face in a few seconds.'_

"Bee seems to get along great with Aqualad." _'Buh bye smile.'_ "Maybe that is why he never hangs out with any girls."

Cyborg was mad, he was trying to get Robin to realize that he has feelings for his baby sis and Boy Blunder pulls this._ 'Maybe she would be better with Aqualad. He is always so level headed, and doesn't go for low blows. Bee definitely does not like fish boy though.' _Having given up once again on trying to help Robin, Cyborg decided to watch the others play the game.

Robin saw Cyborg turn away and also decided to also watch the game, not interested in the thoughts that would await him. After watching Speedy destroy Beast Boy, followed by Mas y Menos also crushing the green boy, the pizza arrive.

"Come on Boys, gather around the table. Pizzas are here." As Bumble Bee called them, it looked like a stampede running towards the table. Cyborg sat down next to Bumblee Bee who was sitting next to Star. Speedy took the seat next to her and Mas y Menos sat down the seat over and after that. Beast Boy took the open seat near Menos, while Robin sat in the middle of two empty seats. Not soon after, the noise of everyone's loud conversations were disturbed from the roaring boom of thunder.

As Robin turned to look at the window, all that he could see were dark clouds and down pour of rain. _'Raven is outside.' _He was about to get up from his seat when the common room doors swooshed open showing the two quiet Titans. Walking in, both of them were dry. _'I guess Raven shielded them from the rain.'_ After some greeting, mostly everyone went back to their conversations.

"Can you move over?" Aqualad asked Robin. Looking up to see that Aqualad was there, but Raven was off by the stove gathering things while waiting for water to boil for her tea.

"There are two open seats, so why should I move?" Replied Robin, well knowing that he would end up right in between the two quiet Titans if he didn't move. _'He already had enough alone time with Raven. Why can't she sit in between the two people she trust the most?' _ He heard the Atlantean let out an angry huff.

"Raven and I were interrupted by the rain. We weren't finish with our conversation. As much as I would love to talk over you to speak to her, I would won't. It is rather a private conversation."

"I thought you were explaining Atlantean culture. How is that private?" _'What could be so private about Atlatean culture? It's not like Raven would talk to him about Azarath. Would she?'_

"Not that it is any of your business, Atlantis is an underwater society, not to be found by land dwellers. It's not really suppose to be talked about." The usually courteous Titans gritted through clenched teeth.

"Then why talk about it to Raven?" Robin asked. He could practically feel Aqualad holding in a scream of frustration.

"Raven's different. She understands and cares." He unsure how to answer." She is interested about Atlantis, while other people, don't even bother to care about where I am from. Raven is the only one I would bother to tell.-" Aqualad was cut off him his thought as the tea kettle whistled signaling to the boys that she would arrive soon. "Is there a reason why you won't move?"

Grudgingly, Robin moved a seat over and sat next to Cyborg. Not noticing the way the Metal Man had a small grin. He had been watching the whole thing, while conversing with Bumble Bee and Starfire. Before Aqualad could sit down, Raven came carrying her cup of tea and settled down next to Robin. The Boy Wonder didn't even notice the way he sat up more and gave a small smile while Aqualad sat down beside her.

Before either boy could start up a conversation with the empath, a metal hand delicately placed a slice of vegetable pizza in front of her. Looking up she met the eye of Cyborg, who gave her a smile.

"You should appreciate this. It was hard to grab a slice from Green Bean." Anticipating her refusal her resident big brother continued. "I know that the only thing you've had today was some tea, toast, and a tomato sandwich." Cyborg gave her another smile as she reluctantly nodded her head and murmured a thank you as he went to go sit back down in his seat.

Raven finally noticed that both ebony haired boys that surrounded her saw that exchange with her big brother causing her face to flush. She avoided talking to them by taking a bite of her pizza, turning to Cyborg to show him that she was eating. _'It's nice that he cares, but does he have to be embarrassing about it?'_ She grabbed her tea and took a sip.

Suddenly, one of the Titan's communicators went off. Everyone check theirs, with no sucess. Seeing that Bumble Bee had her communicator out, everyone listened to her conversation.

"So you need to go? Hmm, okay. Can you stay there until we arrive back? Okay, thanks. We will be leaving shortly." Closing the yellow compact shut, she let out a sigh and gave a sad smile. "Okay boys, we gotta get back to Steel City. Though, Kid Flash says it hasn't been busy, but that is no reason to leave it undefended."

"Kid said that he would watch it for us. Is he needed back in Keystone?" The archer asked, not to thrilled to have his relaxation time cut short.

"Yeah, he needs to get back. But, he is going to watch Steel until we get back." The Titans East got up and gather their belongings. "Sorry we gotta run and leave you with this mess."

"Nah, it's fine" Robin consoled her, as his team mates looked shocked at him. He gave an evil smirk, "Beast Boy said he would be cleaning up because he got us all together today."

After a round of laughs, or smirks in Raven's case, Steel City's protector began saying their goodbyes. Aqualad paid no heed to the other Titans watching him approach Raven.

"I had a great time today, Raven. Hopefully we will be able to get together and talk again." As he held his hand out for her to place her hand in his, Raven's eyebrow quirked up. The Atlantean gave a charming smile which she gave a upturned lip to as she settled her hand in his. He kept eye contact with her and he raised her delicate hand to his mouth, giving a soft kiss. As a fierce blush crept over her face and even to cover the tips of her ears. The other Titans didn't even bother to contain their surprise. "Don't forget, next time it's your turn." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go. In the act of walking to the door, he paid no attention to Robin's death glare trying to bore holes into the back of his skull.

As the others finally awaken from their shock, goodbyes were exchanged. The Titans East followed Aqualad's lead and walked out of the door. Minutes later, the remaining Titans hear the East T Jet take off and fly away. Cyborg left the common room, while Starfire volunteered to help Beast Boy with the job of clean up. Robin noticed that he was still standing there, but his eyes went searching for the missing dark bird. He spotted her on the couch with her hood down along with her tea and a book.

"Did you have a good time today?" Raven heard, turning to see Robin approaching to sit next to her. _'Why does he seem almost happy? Today he was in such a bad mood because our friend were visiting. Moody much, Wonder Boy.' _She put down her book and directed her gaze to his face that contained a smile.

"Yes, I actually did. Ga- Aqualad and I had a very enjoyable talk." She stopped answering his question seeing that once again Robin was frowning. _'What is his problem now? All I did was mention Garth to him. Well, Robin and Aqualad weren't really agreeable today. But, why? Usually, they have been nice and friendly. I don't understand it. Boys.' _"Is there something wrong?" Her leader gave a confused look, so she decided to take pity on him. "You're frowning, again. Is there a reason for it?"

_'Do I tell her? I barely understand it. Raven being with him, angers me. But I don't know why.' _He let out a sigh, avoiding her gaze._ 'Hey Rae, would you do me a favor and no hang out with Aqualad anymore? Yeah like that would go over so well. Crap.'_

"No, I'm just still annoyed that Beast Boy pulled that stunt today." Seeing the tilt of her head, it couldn't help but think it was a cute habit._ 'I bet she has no idea when she does that.' _Robin saw a disappointed look pass her face quickly. He knew that she caught him lying. _'Great, now she's going to call me out on how I was towards Aqualad. And I have no idea how to answer.'_

"If you say so." Raven didn't feel like dealing with him now, especially since he kept changing moods throughout the day. She gave him the hint that she didn't want to bother talking to him by picking up her book and flipping to the page she left off on.

_'Why do I feel such disappointment that she wouldn't even bother to ask? I should feel relief. Even if she did ask, I wouldn't have an answer.' _He wanted to talk to her, but Cyborg decided to come back into the common rooms to get his baby sister to work on the T Car.

"Come on Grease Monkey, Bee left some new speakers for the T Car. You know you're the only one I trust to help work on her."

Raven's face flooded with a mix of embarrassment and anger. _'How many times do I have to tell him not to call me that. Ugh, I wouldn't even bother reminding him if we were away from the other in the garage. But in front of everyone? Beast Boy is going to laugh about this for awhile. Maybe I'll just have to make him forget.'_

Knowing that Raven wasn't to happy with the nickname being said in front of everyone, Cyborg cut Beast Boy off before he could say anything.

"Don't even think about it, Grass Stain. You won't be messing with Dark Girl, or you'll end up dealing with me." After giving Raven an apologetic look, he offered him her arm which she accepted and the strolled out of the common room, into the garage, where they would be busy for the next couple hours.

Robin, couldn't help, but think that the blush on Raven's face was cute. It was not too often that she showed such a reaction._ 'Why does Cyborg get to have all these nicknames for her? Though, she didn't seem too happy with him saying it in front of us. And the way he stuck up for her, she usually never allows something like that to happen.' _Seeing that Beast Boy and Starfire, were still working on the mess, Robin decided to leave. _'Best go work out some frustrations. Maybe I'll be able to figure out why I was all, but phyically aggressive towards Aqualad. Not that I minded, Jerk.'_

He headed to the training room, went to the locker room, and changed into some workout clothes. Robin entered a far away door that lead to the gymnastic course. He decide that best course would be to put everything out of his head for while, then come back to it. Approaching the rings hanging down from the ceiling, dragging a chair along. Using the chair, he reached the rings, as he griped, Robin kicked away the chair so it wouldn't be in his way.

As Robin swung, and flipped, he let his mind wander. _'I like spending time with Raven. I get annoyed how friendly she can be with Cyborg even knowing they are like brother and sister. I don't like her spending time with the others, without me. I don't like seeing her with the others, alone. Especially Aqualad_._ Could I have been jealous? I think I was. But what does that mean?' _After many more thoughts similar to those, Robin reached a conclusion.

_'I like Raven.'_


	4. four: babysitting

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been working on this and starting two new stories, which hopefully be out soon. This is long, I know, but hopefully you guys will like it. Okay, FYI one of my head canons is that Bobby can shrink down to the size of a real teddy bear, but only when Melvin feels safe enough. Also, I may have to re-edit this. I wanted it up before Halloween, and with the storm coming and power might be going out soon, I decided to put it now. No quote, I couldn't find one, but if you have any that goes good with this leave it in a comment and I'll add it. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the Titans, they belong to DC Comics.**

'Blah" - Inner thoughts

**Lessons**

**Chapter Four**

**Babysitting**

It wasn't off to a good start, picking up three kids and a giant imaginary teddy bear from an extremely long train ride from the monastery to Jump city, just to deal with a newly lined plastic interior of the T Car with the ride from the train station to the tower in a musical collaboration of squeakings. It wasn't surprising to Raven that her kids didn't really take a liking to three of her teammates when arriving at the tower. First, Cyborg ruined the T Car ride, they were kids, not animals, they weren't going to ruin the T Car that bad from the simple ride that barely lasted thirty minutes. Next, Raven had barely saved them from back shattering pain from the ever so joyous, Starfire, who was still trying to get her hands on Teether so that she could cuddle him close to her. Lastly, the green menist, Beast Boy was terrorizing Melvin and Timmy with horrible jokes. Any minute now, her kids were going to lose it, and she wasn't going to stop it.

The sound of the little baby retching broke through the room.

"EEKK" Followed as Starfire shrieked after being covered by the baby's vomit. The alien that practically throw the baby into Robin's arms and made her way out of the room, flying at top speed. As Raven made her way over to the Boy Wonder, who was starting to clean up the child, it was clear to see that she was really starting to get irritated, but he didn't know who.

"It serves her right. I told her not to hold him, and now because of her glorious bouncing around, now he's upset. It wouldn't have been a problem if she could stay still, or even listened." Robin looked up at her, giving her a simple, but genuine smile. _'She's worried about him, it's good to see her showing that she cares so openly.'_ If anyone would understand that overprotectiveness of the children from Raven, it would be the Boy Wonder. After the whole Brotherhood of Evil saga was over, the two birds sat down and had a very long talk. Him, explaining how inadequate he thought he was because he got capture. Her, worrying about not being able to protect or help the children because of her heritage.

"Can you blame her?" Feeling the glare burning into him, he amended. "I'm not sticking up for her, Rae, but this is something new to her. For us. You're letting us help you with something you cherish.. Though maybe she should stay away from him for awhile." Even before the empath could answer, more chaos was happening in the living room.

"Come on dudes, this isn't fun anymore." _'Ah, that's what happened to the other two, I guess they finally ran out of patience with Beast Boy.' _As she walked to the living room, there was a crash and then a groan. At Least it was Beast Boy, whose hurt, not one of the kids.'

"Bobby, he's down. Get 'em." Melvin commanded perched on top of Bobby's shoulder, while Timmy was on top of the other. They both had their arms on the teddy bear's neck so that they wouldn't' fall. As the green boy got back up, he attempted to run away, but the giant terrorizing teddy bear was after him.

"Faster, faster, faster." Timmy chanted.

That was finally the cue that Raven needed as things around the room shook violently from Timmy's sonic yelling. As she went to deal with the situation, she notice that Robin was amused by all the chaos, that she had to handle on her own._ 'I'll deal with him later.'_

"Bobby, stop." The bear's response was immediate, as he did what he was told. Before the two children still clinging to the now still teddy bear could complain, Raven cut them off. "You two go get cleaned up and take Bobby with you. Okay?" After giving them a look that they took that they weren't in trouble, the two smiled to her, then left each holding one of Bobby's paws.

"Gee, thanks Rae. Couldn't you have done that any sooner?"

'Dead man talking. Do you want her to kill you?' Robin was safely watching from afar with a mixture of amusement and horror on his face while holding onto the fussing baby in his arms. He knew what was happen and wanted no part in it. Walking back to the table, he set Teether into Silkie's sterilized high chair. As he started to set the table, he could hear Beast Boy tripping on random kid toys as he tried and fail to escape the angry half demon.

"You should really keep an eye on those kids, Rae. They can't act like that. Though I can see where they learn it from."_ 'Dumbass, she's definitely going to kill you now. Then again, we could get any less annoying teammate.' _Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Raven was shaking with repressed anger. _'That's it, he's dead.'_

That moment Raven lost it. No one near her needed a special bond to see that she really may just kill the green annoyance. From a distance Robin could see that her beautiful purple eyes, were now lined with red and that her canines were now extended in her grounded teeth. Even though Trigon was gone, she was still half demon, and now she embraced it. Though Raven never really showed it, she had one hell of a bad temper. It did almost seem that Beast Boy was the cause of it.

"I don't need to control them. You need to control yourself. I told you not to bother them and what did you do? That's right, more of your non humorous ,annoy, useless jokes." She took a step closer to him as he was now cowering in the corner. "They were not in the wrong, you were. I heard them tell you to leave them alone, but no you didn't because Beast Boy does what Beast Boy wants. Bobby did the right thing to protect them." After some more insightful insults Raven took a nice deep breath, and smiled a terrifying predatory grin with fully red eyes. The green boy now looked like he pissed his pants. "Bother any of my kids again, Garfield, and I'll enjoy what will happen to you."

With that happy thought, Raven made her was passed her stunned leader, leaving the bawling Beast Boy in his corner, wet pants and all. She made her way to the unhappy Teether, preparing herself to clean up the mess that Starfire cause, just to see that Robin cleaned it up. She was thankful for that and met his eyes, giving him a small smile. Which she received a head nod and grin back. 'Guess there is no need for payback, yet.'

As the introvert sat down, calming herself and Teether, the common room doors opened and the three others entered. Melvin and Timmy both noticed that there was only one seat next left to Raven, it was on. Simultaneously, both of the kids ran down the stairs towards Raven, who knew exactly what was going on and was trying to fight away a headache. While rubbing her temples, she opened her eyes only to see a green gloved hand holding some aspirin and in the other a steaming hot cup of tea. Looking up she gave Robin a tired, but grateful smile and took the pills, while sipping her tea. Robin took the other seat next to Teether, so there would not be another incident. He figure that the giant teddy bear would block the other three Titans from sitting by the two remain Maulers.

Waiting for the on coming fight, Raven tried to enjoy her tea while keeping Teether from trying to stick whatever was near to him from his mouth. _'Was Cyborg ever going to finish dinner?' As _both Melvin and Timmy gathered around Raven, they both awaited to be told where to sit, surprising her by asking her instead of fighting. She gave them a small smile and had Melvin sit down so that she was next to Bobby and that Timmy would be next to Raven. They listen and followed without complaint, which Raven was thankful for.

Watching the interaction between his fellow bird and her children, Robin was surprised to see them listen so well to her. He knew ever since that he sent Raven on that mission to take care of the Maulers, that they had a special place in her heart, though he thought that she would never actually had admitted it, but now seeing her so open with them, he began to doubt that thought. Seeing her smile multiple times since, she arrived with with the Maulers, Robin decided that there would have to be more visits between them, anything to make her happy. Though, if the kids were going to come out more often, he would have to find a way to make the other Titans behave more.

Speaking about the other Titans, a newly changed Beast Boy came by carrying some of his tofu on a plate, while Cyborg came in with a huge tray carrying most of the food. He sat down next to Robin with Beast Boy sitting beside him, across from a glaring Timmy Tantrum. That left the newly clean Starfire sitting next to Bobby, who wouldn't let her get close to Melvin. Now with everyone sitting at the table, dinner could finally start, much to Teether's relief.

Grabbing some of the grilled chicken off the plate she began cutting in small pieces, and then added mashed potatoes and the vegetables onto the plate. Raven than let him begin eating the food with his hands, Teether was going to need a bath later anyway. Reaching back to the plate with the chicken, she then gathered some and put in on Melvin's, Timmy's and her own plates. Then did the same with the mashed potatoes and vegetables. After the other's began to set their plates, dinner finally began. Each with their own conversations.

"New adjustments to the T Car, huh?" Robin inquired to Cyborg.

"Yeah, newly, plastic lined interior. The next time we fight Plasmus, I won't have to spend hours scrubbing out the car." Cyborg boasted.

"Really? That's why you decided to have plastic seats. Interesting." Cyborg was getting what Robin was hinting at. "Maybe, I can get a plastic seat cover for the R Cycle. How would you like that?"

"Nah, it's no big deal." Robin replied.

Seeing that the two Titans that needed supervision were about to break the _don't bother the Maulers rule_, Raven cut them off before they could open their mouths.

"So, how have the monks be treating you at the monastery? You have all been behaving, right?" Looking at the three, Teether was stuffing his mouth, and Timmy just took a bite. Melvin had no problem replying to her question.

"It's been good, school just started up again."

During dinner the conversation was split between Raven and the Maulers versus the four out of five Titans. The only interaction between the two groups was the glaring contest between the two oldest Maulers and the troublesome twosome of the Titans.

While Teether had no problem finishing off all of his food, Timmy was trying to noticeably not eat his vegetables.

"Raven, I'm not hungry anymore." Whined the little boy. Turning to face him, she took a good look at his plate and noticed that none of the colorful vegetables were gone.

"Well, if you're not hungry anymore then don't eat anymore." She saw the other Titans giving her a weird look, but only paid attention to the face splitting smile on Timmy's little face. "Of course, if you're not hungry anymore that means no dessert. I wouldn't want you to get too full now, would I?" Seeing his jaw drop, Melvin and Raven gave each other a smirk.

"No, I'm still hungry." Was the response before he began to fill his mouth with the assorted vegetables.

The Titans, who were shocked to see Raven play oh so well the child at his own game, began to finish their own meals. Breaking their silence, Starfire and Beast Boy went back into their conversation, while Cyborg and Robin did the same thing. As Cyborg and Robin brought in some bowls of ice cream for dessert, one by one their young guest began to yawn. Soon as they were finished, Raven led them out of the room towards the two rooms where they would be staying for their visit.

As Raven put the three Maulers plus Bobby to bed, Robin gathered the three remaining Titans. Calling them to the couch, he decided it was time for a team meeting.

"Okay guys, things aren't going as planned with the kids. I honestly thought that you guys would get along with them."

"So you're making Rae take them back early! Dude, you rock. But, I'm not the one telling her that. I think she's mad at me." Beast Boy rushed out.

"You think?" Came the remark from Cyborg. "Not only did you not listen to the rules that Dark Girl gave us, you kept doing it. I'm not going come and save you when she finally snaps and beats you're sorry ass."

"Oh, please do not fight. Friend Raven, would not do that to Friend Beast Boy. Would she?" Starfire inquired. Before anyone could answer her, Robin cut them off.

"As I was saying, before someone interrupted me." He sent a glare to the green boy. "I expected better of you guys." Seeing their shocked faces, Robin explained more. "First, Cyborg I get that you don't want anything to happen to your car, but really plastic seats?" As the changeling elated at his friend reprimand, he was smashed in the head with a huge metal fist. "Beast Boy, would you cut it out. Now." Robin hissed. "You I think had the worst behavior of everyone combined tonight. They are children, so when they say leave them alone, do it. Also, don't think that I didn't see you glaring at Timmy."

"He started the whole thing." Sputtered the green changeling.

"I don't care, he's a kid. You're not." Turning to face Starfire, Robin knew that he had to word this right so that she would understand and not start to cry. "And you, Teether is not a silkworm, he is a baby. Babies are fragile, and cannot handle much. Before you say anything I know that Raven explained that to you last night."

"Yes, friend it is true, but I could not hold in my joy of holding something so precious to friend Raven."

"I know that, but you have to or else one of them could get hurt. You know what would happen if that would pass, right? It would be a similar reaction to what you would do if Silkie got hurt." Hearing her gasp, Robin know that he finally may have gotten through to the Tamaranean. 'I really didn't think that I would have to explain all this. What is wrong with my team? Common sense guys, common sense.'

"Oh, dear. Perhaps I may go apologize now?" Seeing her leader shake his head, she inquired why not.

"Raven just put them to sleep. They have had a long day" He turned to face the other boys in the room. "No late night video games, got it?" Before the green boy could protest, Cyborg answered.

"Yep. We got it, Rob." Cyborg had an idea. Titans East were going to have a Halloween party soon, maybe he could take the troublesome twosome to the other tower and help get it ready for the party. "Actually, Bumble Bee was complaining about needed help to get ready for their party. I know that we wanted to stay so we could help Rae out with the kids, but it doesn't seem to be working out that well."

"Dude, yeah. I could totally own those boys at video games."

"Beast Boy, you would be there to help, not play games." Robin thought about it. Having them leave could be a good idea, but they all agreed to help Raven with the Maulers._ 'Beast Boy and Starfire really weren't help, just causing more problems. And the only reason that the kids were mad at Cyborg was because of the plastic, but maybe that wasn't too bothersome. Would it really be alright to leave Raven here all alone with three kids, and a giant Teddy Bears?' _"You guys can go if you want. I'll stay here and help Rae."

"You'll stay?" Beast Boy questioned with Starfire nodding her head to the question. _'Why doesn't Cyborg look so surprised that I would stay and help Rae out?'_

"Yeah, well I was the one to okay the time for the Maulers to come down and visit. Also, it was kinda implied that we would help take her of them for the time that they are down here." Seeing that the changeling understood, that left the alien girl. "I have no problem staying here and helping Rae, you guys go have fun and help out Titans East. Plus Star, maybe if you finish quickly, you and Bee could go out shopping in Steel City."

"Oh yes, I have no been to the shopping mall near the Titans East in a very long time." As the Tamaranean girl agreed, the common room door open and entered the empath. "Oh dear friend, I apologize that I will be unable to aid you with your bumgorfs this weekend." Seeing Raven confused face, Cyborg decided to explain.

"You know that Titans East is having a Halloween party, right?" Seeing the unamused look on his little sister's face, she knew and was trying to find a way out of it. "We decided, because well let's face it, we're not as good with your kids, like you are, that Star, BB, and me are going to Steel City to help set up for the party."

"Okay." Was her reply as she turned to walk into the kitchen to make some tea. "So you all will be going off to Steel City?"

"Actually, no." Robin didn't need to see her to know that her eyebrow was perched high upon her forehead. "I'm going to stay and help you out with the kids."

"I can handle them myself Robin, I have done it before." Raven looked at him with fire in her eyes, and his arm raised to scratch the back of his head, his tell of a nervous gesture. "You do remember that? I believe that is how we got into this situation." As the Wonder Boy went to defend himself, the tea kettle whistled and Raven put her attention to her tea, instead of her leader.

After making her tea, Raven made her way back to the couch, were the other Titans were all joined. She sat at the end, next to Cyborg, and across from Robin, who had Starfire next to him, leaving Beast Boy in the middle.

"Are you sure that you will not come with us to the Titans East Tower?" Starfire questioned Robin.

"Yeah, I have no problem staying and helping Rae out." Turning to face said girl, he asked. "You don't mind do you?" _'Please, don't mind.'_

Seeing that she could just dismiss him, maybe she should_. 'I can handle the kids on my own, I've done it before. Even had Mallah after me, while trekking on foot to the monastery.'_ Looking at Robin, he seemed so hopefully, like he wanted to stay and help her. _'Some help wouldn't be that bad. Plus, they do seem to like him more than the other three.'_

"Sure. If you want to stay, then stay. I won't deny any help with the Maulers around." Now with her empty tea cup, she got up, but stopped. "Cyborg, I'm going to need to T Car for running errands tomorrow. That will not be a problem, right?"

"Nah, we'll take the T Ship to Steel City." Seeing that she was already at the sink cleaning out her tea cup, he was struck with a thought. "Rae, I never taught you how to drive the car."

"Robin drives, I didn't think that he would mind driving the kids and myself. Would you?" Robin saw his chance that he would be certain that he would be helpful for her.

"I don't see any problem with that."

"Okay thank you." She turned to leave the room, but stopped. "Just a fair warning, you'll need all the sleep you can get, they're a wild bunch. Good night guys. Have a safe trip guys." With a chorus of good nights, Raven left the the common room and headed towards her own, getting ready for needed rest for the upcoming day.

"Well guys, she's got a point. You two need to pack, and then get some sleep before we get to sleep." Listening to the metal man, Starfire and Beast Boy did what they were told. Saying their goodnights and lefts. Turning to face the remaining Titans, the one he wanted to talk to, Cyborg let out a smile. "You really going to help Rae out with the kids, huh?"

"Is it that surprising?" Robin all back snapped back.

"Mr. I don't like to leave the Birdcage of Justice for anything, but crime fighting. Yeah, you could say that?"

"It's really no big deal. You had a point, none of the kids really like any of you, so you three leaving to help the Titans East makes sense. They don't seem to hate me, and Raven needs help, so I'll stay." Seeing the unconvinced face of his friend, he tried to explain more. "She needs someone to drive the car, I'll be doing that."

"Nah man. We only found out about that a couple minutes ago. You want to tell me the real reason?" Seeing that the boy wasn't going to say anything, Cyborg decided to be nice. "I'm not making fun or anything, I just want to know why you want to help out Dark Girl."

"It's not everyday that Raven voluntarily shows us something important to her. Though she wouldn't admit, she was happy after I sent her on that mission." Robin realized that he was babbling and his cheeks flushed. "I just want to see how they got so close to her in such a small amount of time, whereas after all this time we've been a team, she doesn't act so sweet towards us."

"So, you're jealous of some kids. Kids with superpowers and were being hunted down by the BrotherHood of Evil and saved by her." Before Robin could speak in his defense, Cyborg cut him off. "It's as simple as, the trusted wholly with their lives. They couldn't defend themselves, and they had to rely on her." Seeing the Boy Wonder's face he continued talking. "Yeah we trust her to do that, but we can take care of ourselves. Plus, I think it does have to do with the fact that they like her how she is."

"What's that suppose to mean? I- We like her as she is."

"Of course, we do, but I know I wouldn't change anything about Dark Girl.-"

"I wouldn't either."

"But Star and BB would." Seeing the confused look upon his leader's face he explained more. "Star wants a girly girl, someone that voluntarily does the girl talk, and loves pink. That's not Rae. And that's a good thing, I don't think that would be good to have around." He started to speak more gruff. "BB on the overhand, he wants her less creepy. Which I don't think she is, seeing what she's been through, it's a miracle that she's like this. It could be a lot worst." Cyborg shook his head. "The sad thing is that they don't need to say anything, she already knows it, but with these kids, they care for her and like Rae how she is. They don't want her to change."

"I never thought of it like that." Robin remarked as he marveled at the deep thoughts of his friend.

"Well, we do talk while we work on the T Car."

"Do you think that I should not stay here with them?" He inquired. 'Please think it's a good idea. I really want to stay and help her.'

"Nah, I think that Dark Girl needs to start showing some people that wholeheartedly care about her, that soft sweet side." Looking at the clock, he sighed. "Well, it's getting late, I need to recharge and pack for Titans East. And you need to get rest, those kids are a handful." Getting up, he patted Robin on his shoulder. "Night man." Heading towards his room, leaving Robin to his own thoughts, on his way to bed, excited for tomorrow.

The next morning things were already going better than the night before. Cyborg was up and preparing waffles while Robin was setting the table. Raven had her hands full by helping the Maulers wake and get their morning routine done. Up on the roof, Starfire and Beast Boy were loading up the T Ship for the trip to Steel City. Once breakfast was over, the three Titans would be leaving.

Arriving in the common room with her broad, upon the table was freshly made waffles and steaming hot drinks. _'Is that orange juice? I only bought apple and grape for the kids' visit.'_ Seeing her confusion, Robin decided to help her get the kids in the same seats as dinner, not to cause any problems this morning, then began to explain.

"I made some orange juice. I thought the waffles would go better with it than grape or apple." Seeing Raven's shocked face, Robin thought that he did something wrong. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"No, it's fine. I just didn't know why you would do that." Giving him a small smile, she said. "I'm sure they'll love it."

In the kitchen the chief, Cyborg was doing his most recent new hobby, bird watching. _'He's trying to impress you, Rae. Show you that he can be trusted with things that are dear to your heart. Let him.' _The whooshing of the door signaled that the last two Titans had arrived for breakfast.

"Cy, why'd ya have to make some poor little animals. It's gross." Complained the green changeling. As he sat down across from Timmy, he listen to the little boy ask Raven a question.

"Rae-Rae, you don't eat animals too, so why is he whining? You don't do that."

"No, I don't." She gave a small boy a pat on his head. "It's not nice to be rude to the person that makes your food." As Cyborg dropped off the vegan waffles for Raven, the Maulers let out of chorus of thank yous and began to eat.

"You spent so little time with them compared to the years with Beast Brat here. Why can't he learn manners like that?" Cyborg asked seriously, which caused the table to sound off in a fit of giggles from said children.

"Hey, I-"

"Yes, well they are well behaved, The must be really wanting to try to make the best of this trip to Jump." After taking some bites of her waffles, she asked her big brother figure. "You all packed for your trip to Steel?"

"Yep, we're leaving right after we clean up breakfast." At that comment, Beast Boy's head popped up from shoveling food down his throat.

"We had to pack up the ship, and now we gotta clean up the dishes too? What about the birds? Why don't they do it" Before Raven or Cyborg could answer him, the Boy Wonder had enough of his attitude and answered him.

"Would you rather clean up the kids?" Seeing the panic look on the changeling's face, brought a smirk on to Robin's face. "Thought so." The silk worm came into view and he neared his high chair that sat Teether, "Star, you fed Silkie, right?"

"Oh no, I have forgotten. Thank you." Getting up from her seat, she grabbed the silkworm and to took it back to her seat. "Our friends at the Titans East will not mind that I will bring Silkie, no?"

"Nah, we're bringing Beast Boy. He makes a bigger mess."

"Hey that's not-"

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Raven glared at the green boy. Looking at the two oldest Maulers, "You guys are much more well-behaved than him." The response she was given was closed smile with cheeks full of waffles, which made her give a content smile.

Robin sat in silence as he ate watching the scene unfold. He just knew that this was going to be something special. As the food disappeared, the dishes were taken to the sink, and washed. Then came the goodbyes, and the three Titans were off, heading out to help the Titans East in Steel City.

Raven left with Teether to go clean him up, leaving Robin to watch over Melvin, Bobby, and Timmy, not that they needed it. Sitting watching the kids play, he thought back to this morning when Cyborg called Titans East Tower to tell them of the soon arriving cleaning reinforcements.

Flashback

"Hello there, Cyborg." Aqualad greeted. "Is everything alright?"

"Hey there, Aqualad. Yeah, everything things fine here. I got some good news, Star, BB, and me are coming down to help get your tower ready for the party."

"That's great. What about Raven and Robin?" The quiet Titan look a tad bit suspicious.

"Her kids, the Maulers came to Jump for a visit, so Rae is gonna stay with them and Robin is helping her."

"Oh. If she needs more help I can come over, I wouldn't mind at all." He looked a little hopeful. "She talks about them a lot and it would be great to meet them again."

"Nah, the birds can handle it. Anyway, we're going to be leaving after breakfast."

"Oh okay. See you soon. Bye." He abruptly hung up the line, seeming a bit annoyed.

Cyborg smiled, knowing that Robin saw the whole entire conversation while he was setting the table. Maybe it was good for the Boy Wonder to know that someone else was hoping for the same things as he was.

'Right, Raven doesn't need him to come help her out, she's got me here. I'm going to be so helpful that she'll know that she can rely on me. Ugh, I sound like one of those dopey guys from BB's anime.'

"You're going out like that?" Robin was brought back from his thoughts as Raven was standing in front of him, holding Teether with Melvin and Timmy on both sides of her.

"What's wrong with what I'm wear?" Robin asked as he looked down at the trademark colors of his uniform.

"Robin." She let out a sigh, though it wasn't out of annoyance more like how someone would take their time to explain to a child. "Do you see me wearing my uniform?" _'Did she just give me permission to check her out? I think she did. Well I gotta do what she says.' _Robin took a real good look at her, and she was right. Raven wasn't in her uniform, but in a light, thin indigo sweater with dark blue denim jeans and black boots. _'Wow, she looks fantastic. We got to plan more days out in civilian clothes more often.' _"We're going out in public with the kids, who are not well known. Going in uniform would put targets on their heads."

"But we're going in the T Car." Countered Robin, who really wasn't that comfortable being in public without his mask.

"It has the camouflage mode." Looking at him, Raven saw that the Boy Wonder looked uncomfortable. "If you don't want to come, I'm sure the kids and I could find another way there."

Flashbacks of the conversation between Aqualad and Cyborg flashed through his mind. _'Like I'd let him help her.'_

"No, I have no problem helping. It's just that-" He had no idea how to explain that it's been awhile since he taken off the mask for something other than a shower. Raven got the hint as he his were waving around his eyes.

"Just wear a pair of sunglasses. It'll be fine. To tell you the truth, I'm a little uncomfortable without a hood, but I think we'll be just fine." After that bit of encouragement, the Wonder Boy got up, gave a nod in acknowledgment and made it to his room to change, and look around of a pair of sunglasses. Grabbing a plain white v neck shirt, pulling it over his head, then throwing a plaid button down over it and then pulling on some jeans, lastly some converse. Standing in front of the mirror, Robin looked down at the sunglasses. With a long sigh, Robin pulled off the mask and stared into crystal clear blue eyes of Richard. _'I can do this. I will do this.'_ Putting up the sunglasses on his face, he walked out to the common room with a smile.

"You ready to go?" Raven asked as he walked through the doors. Seeing him without the uniform and mask caused a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks. ' Wow, I mean I guess he does know how to dress. What a deception he pulled on us.'

" what are the plans today?"

"Well first, we are going pumpkin picking and then we have to pick some things up from the store. Not too many places, most of our time will be spent at the tower. Sound good?" Raven check her plans with her leader, which he nodded to. 'She's in charged today, I'm just going to tell her that.'

"Yeah!" The Maulers answered for him while he nodded his head and smiled.

"Well, I guess that means that they're all ready to go." Walking pass the counter, he grabbed the T Car , and met them at the elevator. Waiting in the lift with the kids, Robin would see how the cares really did care about Raven. There was nothing really big planned for today, but they were still excited because it was Raven, who was going to take them pumpkin picking, and run errands with her. Being brought out from his thoughts from the ding of the elevator, signaling that they were now at their destination. Getting out, they all headed towards the T Car while Raven strapped Teether in the car seat, Robin did the same with Timmy. Melvin jumped in the middle between her two brothers, holding a small Bobby in her lap with a bag that Raven gave her by her feet. The birds closed the doors, got into their seats, turned on camouflage mode and took off, staring their adventure.

"The kids know that it's going be a long drive, no more than a hour without traffic. We're heading towards the pumpkin patch a couple counties overs." She began to take some direction out of her purse.

"Oh yeah, I know where you're talking about so I don't need them. Thanks though" Sparing her a glance before they got onto the highway, he gave a smile, and checked on the kids in the rearview mirror. Seeing that Melvin was searching in the bag, and grabbing out coloring books with crayons. 'Rae's got everything prepared.'Facing forwards again, Robin pulled out onto the highway onward for their journey to the pumpkin patch.

After driving a good fifty minutes, Robin, Raven and the Maulers, Bobby included arrived at the pumpkin patch. Surprising enough there wasn't too many people there and many pumpkins were left. Pulling into a space, then turning off the car faced Raven, who was instructing the kids to clean up the crayons. Sensing his eyes on her, she turned to face him.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked now that he had her attention.

"Yeah," Looking back at the kids, seeing that the everything was in order and back in the bag and they sat there excitedly waiting. "You all ready to pick some pumpkins?"

"Yes!" All of the three Maulers shouted. Getting out of the car, Raven got her wallet out of her purse then went to gather Teether in her arms, while Robin was handling Timmy. Melvin got out on her own carrying a small Bobby and took her place next to Raven as the group began to walk from the parking space to pumpkin patch.

"Okay kids, you're each going to get two pumpkins. One is going to be carving, and the other is going to be for painting. Got it?"

"Got it" Melvin and Timmy repeated while Teether nodded his head against her shoulder still a little bit tired from the car ride. Arriving at the pumpkin patch, they were greeted by the farmer sitting next to some pumpkin scarecrows while he say on a bale of hay.

"You go right ahead and pick your own and pay at the end." At that, Melvin and Timmy ran off into the patch, while Raven followed after them after he gave her a pair of gardening shears. Before Robin could begin to walk away the farmer began to talk to him. "You might wanna take one of the wagons to carry the pumpkins around." He got up and pulled a wagon over to Robin, passing him the handle.

"Thank you." He looked to find that Raven was holding Teether's hand while he waddled through the pumpkin patch with Melvin and Timmy close by. Robin noticed the she was also looking for pumpkins for herself. The farmer took a look to see what his customer was looking at causing him to smile.

"Your girlfriend is good with kids, huh?" Startling Robin out of his gazing of the empath.

"Yeah, she is. Though, she's not my girlfriend." The Boy Wonder's face flushed. The old farmer just gave him a knowing smile.

"You wouldn't mind if she was, would ya?" Causing the usually confident Fearless Leader to start stuttering only to be caught off by the older man's laughter. "Didn't mean to cause you some panic. It's just that you don't see anyone that caring to other's nowadays." _'It's even obvious to people that just glance at her, that's she's so kind.'_

"Hey" Robin heard the topic of their conversation yell across the rows of pumpkins. "You're going to pick some too, right?" That surprised him, he wasn't planning on picking any pumpkins. _'If I pick two like everyone else, maybe I'll get to join in those activities too. Spending more time with all of them.'_

"Yeah, Rae. I'm coming" Robin watched her and she faced Teether who had his arms around a pumpkin almost the size of him. Hearing the faint sound of Raven's laugh across the patch brought a smile onto his face. Melvin already had two smaller ones picked out. _'One for her and one for Bobby.' _Timmy was in the next row over not too far from Raven, nearing a perfectly round medium sized one. "Well thanks for wagon."

"Have fun now." Replied the farmer as he rested on the bale of hay after putting the shears into the wagon. Robin gave a nod of his head and began to pull the wagon over near her companions for the day. Seeing that Timmy wanted that pumpkin, the Boy Wonder made his way over and cut the stem. Bending down, he picked the pumpkin from the bottom and walked back to the wagon, placing it gently down.

"Thank you." Timmy called with a big smile as he began to search for his other pumpkin. Robin noticed that Raven was having trouble trying to keep on eye on Teether and handle the toddler sized pumpkin he picked. Making his way over to her, he grabbed the pumpkin from her arm giving her a wink then proceed to make his way over to Melvin, grabbing the two pumpkins she carried. Coming down the path with three pumpkins in his arms, Raven picked up Teether so that the Boy wonder would get through without dropping them.

"Thanks Rae." Robin called as he passed by her and made his way to the wagon that held one of Timmy's pumpkins. Dropping him off, he decided to find his own pumpkins so that he would be able to join in the fun later on.

"Rae-Rae!" Timmy excitedly called as she turned as saw him standing next to another nicely sized medium pumpkin. "You want this one?"

"Oh, that's a perfect one, Timmy. Get job picking it out." Bending down to gather Teether once again in her arms. Raven then began to make her way over a couple rows to where the boy was at. "That's a perfect one. Are you sure you don't want it for yourself?"

"Nuh-uh. I got one like this already." The red haired boy looked up to get with a smile. "It's all yours."

"Well thank you, Timmy." Smiling down at the boy before he turned and went off to find another one for himself. Raven began to cut the stem while Teether slowly waddle to a pumpkin not to far from her. "Teether, is that the second pumpkin you choose?" The youngest Mauler gave a toothless grin and nodded his head as she made her way to him. After gathering the pumpkins in her arms she realized that there was no way to keep an eye on him while she carried the pumpkins back to the wagon.

"I got it." Robin called from behind her, causing her to jump and him to chuckle. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." As she shook her head, Robin headed back towards the wagon once again.

"Thanks." He heard Raven call to him. "How to doing Melvin? Do you need any help?"

"No, but can I go farther to see more?" Raven began to walk closer to Melvin, not wanting her to get too far away.

"Okay, but wait for me. I still need to get one more." Pausing in her step, she turned to face Robin. "Hey, did you pick any yet?"

"Yeah, I got a big one."

"Can you keep an eye on Timmy while I watch over Melvin on the other end?"

"Of course." With his confirmation, she headed out towards where Melvin was while carrying Teether as Robin was nearing the area Timmy was in. "Do you need help little guy?"

"Nope." The boy replied as he made his way across the next few rows, making his way to a large oblong pumpkin. "Ooh, this one! This one!" Hearing the excited chant, Robin made his way over to the boy and his newly chosen pumpkin. Cutting his stem, the Boy Wonder picked it up and brought it back again to the wagon. "I'ma go help Rae-Rae find another one." Timmy called before he was off, running towards Raven and the other Maulers.

'I guess I could pull the wagon over to the other side. That would be easier.' Pulling the wagon, Robin was left to his own thoughts._ 'I haven't felt this relaxed in a while. And to think that it's all because I'm hanging out with Raven while she watches over the Maulers.' _As he approached the group, a perfect pumpkin caught his eye. Though it was small, he figured that he already had an extremely large one so it was fine. As he began to pull the wagon over to them again, Melvin and Timmy neared them, each carrying a pumpkin. As they placed them down with the other Robin noticed that Raven was cutting free her second choice. Coming up behind her, Robin passed her and picked up the pumpkin once again.

"This is the last one, now we're already to go." Seeing her eyes widen in surprise, he followed her gaze back to the wagon, Robin could see her counting the pumpkins, double checking.

"Thanks. Yep, there's twelve." She looked down into her arms at Teether. "That went faster than I thought." She eyed the other two by standing guard over their pumpkins. "Okay, we're going to leave now. Let's head back over by the scarecrows."

"Okay." Melvin called back as Timmy nodded his head along. As Raven was walking back with Teether, Melvin and Timmy waited for Robin by the wagon. When he placed down the final pumpkin, Robin noticed that Melvin was waiting to ask him something which he nodded her head as to say go ahead. "Do you know what we're going to do next?"

"No, I actually don't. Raven planned this whole day out." Giving them a small smile, while he stopped pulling the wagon. "You know what guys, we're still far away, Why don't you guys hop into the wagon, and I'll pull you the rest of the way. Sound good?"

After Melvin yelled Yeah! and Timmy Woohoo! Robin helped them into the wagon and began to pull them the rest of the way. With a little way left to the scarecrows, he noticed that Raven was talking to the farmer. _'Hopefully he doesn't mention our prior conversation.'_

"Well thank you. How much do I owe you?" Raven politely asked.

"How many pumpkins did ya pick, Ma'am?" Responded the farmer.

"Twelve pumpkins.-"

"Which are now all here." Robin cut in. Turning to face him, Raven saw the two Maulers sitting in the wagon and gave a chuckle.

"I see you picked up some hitchhikers." Raven deadpanned causing Robin to laugh and said children to giggle. As they began to get out, Raven started to pull out her wallet only for Robin to hold out a hand to her.

"I got it, Rae." As she began to protest. "How about you get the kids all set up in the car and I'll make my way there with the pumpkins." Raven sighed knowing that she already lost.

"Fine. Okay guys, we're going to the car." Robin handed her the keys, lingering when their hands touched causing both of their cheeks to dust in a subtle blush. "Thanks." As she began to walk away carrying Teether and holding hands with Timmy, the farmer called out a goodbye to them in which she returned.

"Oh Raven." He called causing her to stop. "Can you just pop the trunk when you get there?"

"Sure." With that she walked back to the car with the kids, leaving Robin alone with the farmer.

"Did ya'll have fun?" The old man seemed genuinely interested in if they had a good time.

"Yes, we did." Robin smiled at him. "We'll have to come back again next year."

"Yes, do come again next year. Hopefully you'll be dating your pretty friend by then. Have a nice day." Before Robin could talk, a small family had arrived and the farmer started to talk to them about the pumpkin patch. Muttering a goodbye, the Boy Wonder began to pull the wagon to the car, but with his back turned, he couldn't see the farmer laughing with a grin.

Putting away the pumpkins carefully in the trunk of the T Car, Robin could hear Teether began a chant of Hungry, Hungry, Hungry._ 'Maybe we'll stop at a drive through, though it hasn't been too long since breakfast.'_ With a thunk, the trunk was slammed shut, and the wagon was pulled off near the others. Walking to the car, and opening the door, Robin saw his fellow bird digging through an insulated food bag that he hadn't notice before. With a triumphant grin Raven grabbed out a sandwich for each person in the car, and various snack bags of treats with drinks.

"You're going to let them eat in Cy's baby?" The Wonder Boy asked with a smirk. "I don't think that he cares that you work on the T Car with him, that's one of the main rules."

"Well, we got to try out the new plastic lined interior somehow." As she mischievously looked towards her kids. a small vindictive laugh was heard. "I'm doing him a favor. It'll be easier to clean up after these little monsters than Plasmus, right?" Getting a laugh from him as his response she faced him and handed him a sandwich. "Here, you did most of the work."

"Thanks, but isn't it a little early for lunch?" Taking it from her, he unwrapped it, and took a bite._ 'She made my favorite, roast beef.' _Not hearing a reply from her, Robin saw her eyes fixated on the car's clock. _'Wow, is it really almost one in the afternoon? It didn't even seem that long.' _"Well, thanks Rae. Where am I driving next?" He asked before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"We still got to go to the craft store, and I could just run into the supermart real quick. The two store are in the same plaza, so you could take the kids to the craft store while I grab what I need from the other. Then I'll meet you there." Drinking from her water bottle, she noticed that her bird companion was staring at her. "That is alright, right?"

"Um, yeah. That's fine." Giving a nervous grin as she nodded her head signaling him to continue. "I guess, it's just you're trusting me alone with the kids." All he got was her raising her eyebrow meaning okay and. "They're important to you, and you never let them out of your sight when they are aroundt.

"You did fine with them last night and this morning." Shrugging her shoulders, Raven took a handful of some pretzels and offered some to him. "It's not like you're going to act like Beast Boy or Starfire while I'll be away for not even half hour." Her voice turned a bit more playful. "You can handle that can't you, Boy Blunder?"

"Of course, I can." With a raised voice, not a bit offended, but excited that she could be so playful concerning him taking care of her kids. Taking a look in the rearview mirror to check on the Maulers, Robin was greeted by a peaceful sight of eating and coloring._ 'Wow, they are really well behaved. I wonder if Beast Boy will ever be this quiet on car rides. I wouldn't have to take my R Cycle that much anymore.'_ Having his eyes back on the road, he noticed that they were already entering back into Jump City. _'That was quicker than getting there.' _Pulling into the plaza, Robin stopped in front of the grocery store for Raven to get out. Only to see her turn around in her seat to face the Maulers.

"Okay you three, Robin is going to take you to the craft store to pick up some paint and the pumpkin carving kits. I want you to be on your best behavior. Got it?" Which got her a chorus of got its and she turned to face Robin. "They'll need some acrylic paint, paint brushes, and the pumpkin kits. Let them pick out maybe like five colors each, and grab a couple of the primary colors, black and white." Getting out of the car, she grabbed her purse and before closing the door thanked him before leaving and entering the store.

Pulling away after making sure Raven entered the store okay, Robin drove a couple stores over and into the craft store parking lot. As he stopped the car, the kids began to clean up the mess that they he waited._ 'So much better than dealing with Beast Boy in the car. Maybe we could trade them, I know that Raven wouldn't mind. I could probably convince Cy cause they seem to like eating meat, so it wouldn't be that hard. Hmm.' _He noticed that the movement behind him stopped. "You kids ready to go?"

"Yep." Melvin answered as she began to help Timmy unbuckle his seat belt. Getting out of the car, Robin opened Timmy's door before heading over to Teether so he could carry him to a shopping cart.

"Okay, guys you got to stay close." Robin instructed as his leader qualities began to show as he was trying to protect them from oncoming cars while trying to get to the store. Entering the store, Robin grabbed a shopping cart to put Teether in as the other two were walking right behind him. "Raven said that we're going to be getting paint, and that you get to pick out five." After passing a couple isles, they finally arrived at the paint aisle. Leading them over to the acrylic paint, he showed them the selection, before lift Teether out of the cart and letting him choose on his own.

Back in the supermarket, Raven was already on the line to check out. She grabbed the necessary ingredients to make caramel for the apples, which she also bought and toppings to go with them. Smartly, she bought some disposable plates and cups that would be needed for painting the pumpkins. Waiting to pay Raven thought back on how well the day was going. Being honest with herself, she was thankful that Robin let the other three leave to help the Titans East, it was making this a lot easier on her._ 'He's been really nice about this whole thing. First, Robin lets them come to the Tower, since we've a lull in crime which is rare. I know he must of said something to the two trouble makers since dinner then breakfast went more smoothly than I thought it would. Now, he's been helping me out with the kids. I'll make it up to him.' _Seeing her total, Raven handed her money to the cashier and was off to the craft store.

"Everyone got five now?" Robin asked as the kids turned to face him. _'Why are they all smiling at me like that?'_

"I don't" A sultry voice whisper right in his ear causing the Wonder Boy to jump and grab his chest. Hearing the laughs of the children and Raven, he frowned at her. "Who know that you were so jumpy, Boy Blunder?"

"It's not funny, Rae." Robin didn't want to tell her that he enjoyed having her with close to him with her breathe on his ears._ 'Does she even know what she does to me?' _"The kids have picked out their colors, and so have I. Also, I grabbed the main colors like you wanted me to." He reported to her before asking. "Anything else you need from here while you pick out your colors?"

"Actually, I need some paintbrushes, the pumpkin carving kits, and a pack of the craft sticks. Could you get those?" She heard a sure with the boy and he was off. While Raven was picking out her colors, the oldest of the Maulers was telling her the colors that she picked out and that they have been on best behavior. "Well, that's great, Melvin. I'm done here so let's go see if we could try to find Robin."

"Well, there are multiple types of carving kits." A tall, brunette employee explained closely to the Boy Wonder. Robin then took a step away and let out a sigh._ 'Crazy girl, why can't you just give me children friendly kits and let me leave"?'_

"I just need some that are good for kids, that's all." Robin told with a strained smile.

"Oh, how sweet." The girl screeched._ 'And I thought Kitten was bad. Where's Rae? I could really need her help about now.'_

Seeing the girl keep closing in on Robin, Raven stood there gripping the cart with her mouth taunt trying not to scowl at the overbearing employee. Melvin began to walk over to Robin, tugging on his plaid shirt. "Rae-Rae is waiting. We wanna go home."

"Yes!" _'Thank you Melvin!.' _"Of course, let's get you guys home." Grabbing a couple kits from the girl who was now glaring at Melvin, Robin grabbed the little girls hand and began to walk over to the cart. "Rae, I got everything you asked, let's get to the checkout line."

"Are you sure? You seemed to be having a fine time by yourself." Raven all, but snapped at him. 'Is she jealous' Looking at her, his lady bird didn't look one bit happy._ 'She's totally jealous. I hope this means what I wish it does.'_

"Yes, I'm sure. That girl was hitting on me. I think she might be worst than Kitten." Getting into the checkout line, he began to unload the cart from the front, and helped bagged the items. Then once again paid for their things, must to Raven's protest. "Well, let's head back home. We got a lot of things we need to get done."

Walking out of the store, Robin was carrying Timmy while Raven pushed the cart with Melvin next to her. As the car clicked open, the Boy Wonder helped Timmy in the car while Melvin climbed in from the other side. Raven stopped the cart by the now opened trunk and picked up Teether and belted him into his car seat. Coming back around to unload the car, she was met with Robin's retreating back as he pushed the car back to the others. Sighing tiredly she went and sat down into her seat. _'Why is he acting like this? He always is helpful, but today he just seems to be going out of his way, not that I mind. Why did it bother me when that girl was flirting with him? Maybe it's because we're suppose be looking after the kids? Yeah, that sounds right. Right?'_

"Now we're heading home, right?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raven nod her head. "You alright? You seem a bit tired."

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about what we should do when we get back to the tower." Facing the window to look at the upcoming Tower. "Plus, I got to plan out then make dinner tonight." She let out a breathless chuckle. "Just got a lot of things on my mind."

"We could just order pizza tonight. I have no problems going to pick it up." Before she could object to his suggestion, he got in a few more words. "Just think about it." Pulling into the garage, the two birds helped the Maulers out of their seat and led them to the trunk. "You each will be bring up your bag with paint and your pumpkin kit." Looking to see Raven confirm his order a nod of her head while she grabbed her bags, only for them to be taken by the Boy Wonder. "It's fine, I got them." He stared at the pumpkins trying to think how many trip it would take to them to the elevator and if he could do it with the Maulers and Raven in the lift with him.

"I'll handle them." With that they were surrounded with the dark aura of Raven's magic and remained their heads on the lift ride up to the common room. There was a ding, the doors then open and they walked out. "Okay now, put your stuff down at the table where you want to sit and put down newspaper covering the table." As the did what they were told, Robin included, Raven let the gracefully drop onto the table. "Now gather your pumpkins and pick which you would like to paint." Walking over to the counter, Raven took out the disposable plates and cups while Robin got out the paint brushes. Filling the cups with water, she brought them along with the plates to the table, giving each one their own. Going one by one she squirted each of their paints onto the plates while Robin began to do the same with the others.

"That's a smart idea. Clean up is going to be a lot easier, we'll just throw everything away." _'That's Rae. Almost thinking and getting everything done the most efficient way.'_ She smiled at him in which he returned,

"Can you watch over them? I have some things that need to be done in the kitchen."

"Sure" Sitting down at the table, Robin looked at the kids. "Ready to paint your pumpkins?" The Maulers and Bobby noticed that Raven had left into the kitchen, didn't seem to excited.

"Isn't Rae-Rae gonna paint with us?" Timmy asked as his lip trembled.

"Rae is going to paint with us, but she's got some things that need to be done. Once she's finished, I know that she is going to come and paint with us. How about we start now so that Raven will be surprised on how well you did when she comes back." That got them to smile and begin to work on painting their pumpkins. _'I wonder what Rae is doing in the kitchen.'_

"Apples are cleaned, and now chilling in the refrigerator." Picking up the recipe for the dipping caramel, she began to add the butter, sugar, corn syrup, and heavy cream to the pot. Waiting for it to boil, she began to put the various types of chocolate chips in bowls for melting them later on. Checking back on the mixture, it was boiling, therefore she had to stir in more heavy cream like the recipe required and waited for it to boil. Going back to her grocery bag, she opened a pack of oreos and separated them from the cream, putting the cookies in the bowl and crushed them with a wooden spoon. Grabbing various types of nuts, she began to chop them, putting them in bowls. Thinking that was enough, she made her way back to the stove top, which as Raven arrived, the mixture began to boil. Transferring the caramel to a different pot, Raven then added the last ingredient, vanilla extract and mixed it in. Grabbing the apples out of the fridge, she put them on the counter with everything else. Walking out to see the kids concentrated on painting, she called out to them.

"I got a surprise for you in the kitchen." The reaction was immediate. The three Maulers and a now giant Bobby made their way in the kitchen. "First, we gotten clean you guys up." Which they did listen and she held them up at the sink and then brought them to sit at the counter. "Okay we're making caramel apples!" Smiling at their cheers. "Now pick what you want on your apples. You'll get a couple each, okay?" With getting nods and them for the kids grabbing for various toppings, Raven looked to see Robin standing there somewhat dumbfounded. "What?"

"Why didn't I know that we were making caramel apples?" The Boy Wonder was pouting causing his lady bird to laugh and him to smile. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Could you help melt the chocolate while I dip the apples. I know they'll be careful, but I don't want to risk a burn, just in case." As she began to dip an apple into the caramel, Robin began to warm up the chocolate chips in the microwave. "Just keep stirring at the thirty second intervals so the chocolate won't burn."

"No, that sounds like a smart idea."_ 'Rae knows what she's doing, but I never see her cook. Oh well another mystery of the mystic Raven. Though I know I'll learn more about her.' _"Thirty seconds, got it."

Making her way over to the children, who were trying their best to wait patiently, though bouncing in their seats she dropped off three caramel covered apples, then placed one near Bobby.

"Now, you can cover them with some of things you picked or cover them in the chocolate that Robin is warming up and them cover them. It's up to you because there is no right way, it's just what you prefer."

"Chocolates are here. Raven bought, white, milk and dark. You really go all out with this, huh?" He complemented her and enjoyed the light dusting of a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, it's good to have options, right?" Grabbing the bowls and placing them down by the kids while she grabbed plates to place the newly coated apples down on. "You're going to make some right?"

"As long as you to do." Seeing her dipping more apples into the caramel, Robin helped the kids with their coatings. "Don't forget you still got to paint your pumpkin."

"Yeah Rae-Rae. You gotta see mine, all the sparkly colors look so nice." Melvin chimed in as she rolled her apple in the crushed oreo cookies.

"I will, but first we got to finish this so we can have them for dessert. Sound like a good plan?"

All of the Maulers called out a yes as Raven placed another apple in front of each of them leaving two for her and Robin to work on. Robin picked his up and began to roll it in some walnuts then dipped in in some dark chocolate. On the other hand raven dripped her in some white chocolate than in the crushed oreo cookies. This went on a couple more times with various types of toppings before the Maulers went back to pumpkin painting.

"I'll clean up while you all work on your pumpkins." Shooing them out of the kitchen, she turned her back and went to the stove top not noticing that Robin was still with her.

"I can clean up Rae, you haven't even started painting your pumpkin." Robin took some of the plates with apples from her hands placing them with the others out of the way.

"It's fine. There is still some caramel and apples left so I'll finish covering them then come out a paint." Looking at him she gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you though." Before he could object to her staying in the kitchen. "Go watch the kids, please."

"Fine Rae. If you change your mind, I'm not too far away to hear you, okay." Her response was to throw a dish cloth in his face and let out a chuckle. Walking out of the kitchen, the Boy Wonder could help, but smile._ 'I like when she has no problem with teasing or being playful. Hell, when she was jealous in the craft store, that was hot. Though she wouldn't admit she was. I know she was.' _Sitting down, he looked and saw the kids working on painting just like Raven told them to, though a little sad. "Rae's going to finish up in the kitchen and she'll be right out here painting with us." That got him the reaction he wanted, a smiling, happier bunch of Maulers.

In the kitchen, Raven was letting various pots and bowls soak in the sink while she wiped down the counters. Seeing that everything was clean, besides the items in the sink, she decided that it was time to go work on painting her pumpkin. Walking over to them, she took a sit that was open between Melvin and Timmy. Joining them, she noticed that Robin had been helping Teether out._ 'That's why he wasn't such a mess before.' _Grabbing her pumpkin, she began to to paint on some designs while Melvin looked on.

"You're not making a picture like us?" The little blonde asked her.

"No, I'm going to like this one be painted on designs so that it will complement my carved pumpkin." She could tell that the blonde really didn't understand, but nodded her head anyway and went back to work. Looking over to see what the girl was painting, Raven let a soft smile grow on her face. It was her with the Maulers painted on the pumpkin, though all the costumes were sparkling._ 'I'm going to get a picture of that when its done.' _"Melvin that looks great." Seeing Timmy's frown at her comment, Raven was greeted to a hybrid dinosaur on his pumpkin. "Timmy you're doing a great job too. You did a great job at picking the colors." The boy then smiled and happily began painting again.

Robin was watching the scene while going between helping Teether paint and his own pumpkin. He couldn't let, but be so surprise on how well Raven was with the Maulers. She knew exactly what to do, to who in any situation._ 'I knew that she was good with them, but I never expected this. They don't even seemed surprised, it's like she's always this good with them. This must be what Cy meant. I'm just so happy I stayed here today, it's been one of the best days I've had in awhile.'_

As time passed, one by one each of them finished painting their pumpkin and began to clean up their and Teether we're going through the carving booklet, looking for a template for their pumpkin, while Melvin and Robin finish painting. While Raven was one of the face ones to finish, she disappeared into the kitchen, once again. Robin figured that she was planning on making dinner, which he was right.

"Okay, macaroni is boiling, the rue is thickening, and now I need the milk. cheese and broccoli." Going back to the refrigerator, and grabbed the items she needed. Washing then cutting up the broccoli, she began to boil it in a pot while adding milk and cheese to the rue. Waiting for foods to cook, Raven sliced up some hotdogs and some soy dogs and began to wrap them in crescent rolls and placing them in the oven._ 'Hopefully, they'll like broccoli macaroni and cheese with pigs in a blanket for dinner.'_

As Robin and Melvin finished up cleaning, stomach growling could be heard as the smell of dinner began to waft in the helped Teether to his seat, while Robin lifted the little boy and strapped him in the highchair. Taking their seats, Robin got up and went into the kitchen.

"You need any help in here, Rae?" He asked seeing her in front of the stove.

"Actually yes, can you grab some plates and cups. Also, some ketchup and barbecue sauce." As he grabbed the items and then walked back to the table and placed them down, he came back. As she saw him, and instructed him so more. "The kids will need juice, and we'll also need something to drink." He grabbed himself some energy drink while taking some iced tea for Raven. Following him into the other room holding two large plates and a couple bowls followed her via her magic. "Foods ready, I hope you guys are hungry."

"Yumm!" Teether called out causing the others to laugh.

"Okay, we got broccoli macaroni and cheese with pigs in a blankets, one plate is soy dogs. Then we have some bowls of cooked vegetables. You each have to eat some veggies if you want to have a caramel apple for dessert, okay?"

As the Maulers answered, everyone began to fill their plates with food. The dinner was mostly the noise of forks clanking on the plates, but not uncomfortable one. While the kids had no problem eating, Robin was taken back by a thought he had during the meal._ 'She cooked dinner for me. If the kids weren't here, today would have been one long date. Though I wouldn't have changed today for anything in the world.'_

"Robin." Raven called, taking him out of his thoughts. Looking at her, she pointed down to his food. "Is it not good? You're not eating."

"NO. I mean, it's fine. I was just thinking." To prove his point he took a big forkful of the broccoli macaroni and cheese and swallowed. "It's really good, Rae. I just didn't know that you knew how to cook. I only ever see you make tea or instant coffee for Cyborg or myself."

"Oh. Well, I do know how to cook, not a lot, but enough." She began to check to see how the Maulers were faring with their food. "Plus, if I do cook, then either Starfire or Beast Boy would try to have me cook with them," Raven made a scowl at the last comment which made the Boy Wonder laugh._ 'I could only imagine Star trying to make her make the pudding of friendship. Beast Boy would try to make cook some extreme tofu dish which would end up with her sending him out the window.'_ "I know what you're thinking, so stop laughing."

"Eh he he." Robin gulped as he scratched the back of his neck. "This is really good." He shoved more food in his mouth, emptying his plate, so he wouldn't end up making her upset._ 'Stay on her good side. It's been an amazing day, so don't ruin it, Dick.'_

"Rae-Rae, I'm all done." The little redheaded boy boasted proudly as she smiled down at him. "I'ma go look at the book for the pumpkin?"

"Yep, that's a good idea and you did finish your plate, so go right ahead." As he got up, Melvin also finished and brought Bobby with her as they sat down on the couch looking through the books. Checking on Teether, Raven saw that Robin was still helping him out and that the little boy's plate was almost empty. "Well, once dinner is done and everything is cleaned up, we get to carve pumpkins. Do either of you have anything picked out?" Teether gave a huge grin and nodded his head while Robin shook his head no. "There are many templates in each book, I'm sure you'll find something." With that Raven stood up and began gathering the used and now empty dishes. While Robin stood, gathering Teether in his arms and placing him down on the couch with the other two and joined Raven in clean up duty.

"You know, Rae. You should cook more often. It was great." Nodding her head in gratitude while her face flushed, while she loaded the dishwasher. As they worked efficiently, there was a comfortable silence, that neither one wanted to break.'This is what I like about Robin, there is really no need for words. He enjoys the silence and doesn't feel the need to feel it with unnecessary words.' Closing the dishwasher and turning it on, Raven went over to the remaining soaking pots. As she washed, Robin dried for her. FInishing up, they headed towards the couch together to pick their designs for their pumpkins. Knowing that what she wanted wouldn't be in any of the books, Raven got up to get some paper and a pencil.

"I'm going to draw my own, any of you want to try?" Robin's eyebrow shot up over his sunglasses while the children gave a varied of no's.

"No, thanks Rae. I already found one." Seeing her look of interest, Robin hid the book. "I don't want you look til I'm done. got it?"

"Fine, the same goes for you then." As she turned and left the room, looking a lot less dramatic without her cloak. Entering a couple minutes later with a couple sheets of paper, pencils and markers, Raven sat across from Robin on the other end of the couch._ 'It's so on. Raven doesn't know I picked up this book. She only knows that I picked up Halloween themed ones. Ha. I'm so going to win.'_ With Raven drawing her own template, while the other looked through the books, the video call rang, startling all of them. Robin, feeling naked without his mask though he still had his sunglasses, signaled for Raven pick up while he left to go get his mask.

"Hello." Robin heard Raven say as he headed towards his room.

"Hey there Raven." Also seeing the Maulers, he greeted them too.

"Is everything okay Aqualad?" Raven went into Titan mode. Her teammates were there, so they could have helped out in battle. She always tried to look out for her family.

"Everything is fine." The empath let out a small sigh of relief. "I heard that you stayed over at your tower because your kids were coming to visit." As Raven nodded her head to confirm that, she sat back down next to Timmy. "I just wanted to see if you needed help. I have no problem coming staying if you need it."

"Well thank you, but Robin is here with me. We can handle it." Hearing the Boy Wonder's name, Aqualad barley withheld a grimace. "Plus, shouldn't you stay there? You all have to work on the tower for that party that you all are throwing."

"Yeah, I guess." Watching her tilt her head, the Atlantean could tell what she was thinking and smiled. "I don't see how you put up with Beast Boy and Starfire. I thought leaving with Mas y Menos was bad."_ 'Aqualad, the gentle, sweet prince is complaining. About Beast Boy and Starfire. This is too good.' _Raven couldn't stop the husky laugher that slip through her lips.

"I've dealt with them for years, and you haven't even survived a day." Shaking her head at him. "I thought better of you."

Aqualad couldn't believe, Raven of all people was teasing him. He couldn't help himself, but to smile. He was enjoying himself for the first time today. Ever since the three members of Original Five came out to help, it's been nothing, but chaos. A knock sounded at his door, signaling the soon to be end of their conversation.

"Hey Aqua." Cyborg called. "We need your help." The prince ignored him and went back to Raven.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? I wouldn't mind at all." She gave him a smile that cause the Atlantean to relax.

"No, but thank you for the offer." She had heard the knock at his door, she inquired. "You have to go?"

"Yeah, I do." Letting out a small sigh. "Thanks for picking up, you made my day much better. Enjoy yourself and I'll see you soon. Goodbye." With that he was off the screen before she could respond.

'What did he mean I made his day better all I did was talk to him. Those two must really be stressing him out. Poor Garth.' Going back to her drawing, Raven didn't notice that the Wonder Boy had been there and listen to a good portion of their conversation.

Robin wasn't too happy about Aqualad still trying to come here to help out his fellow bird. He was here and he was going a great job. 'Thanks Cy, I definitely owe you one. What is he thinking? I'm doing a great job helping Raven with her kids. She even said that she had me here and he kept offering. Fishboy.' Walking back to the couch, he sat down and started to tear out his template, doing the same for the kids and Bobby.

Finishing her picture, Raven noticed that everyone was about to head over to the table and grabbed some more newspaper to cover the table. _'This is going to be messier than the paint.'_

"Do you guys want to eat one of your apples while you carve the pumpkins?" Seeing the fast nodding of their head, Raven walked over to the table with the newspaper. "Robin, can you help them pick an apple, and a knife while I cover the table."

"Okay. You need anything else?" As Robin lead the kids over to the apples, only to find that Raven had labeled what apples belonged to whom._ 'I didn't even notice her do that. She's so smart. Did I just sigh dreamily? Ugh. Stop acting like a schoolboy.' _As each Maulers picked one of their apples, Robin handed them it and a napkin and they headed back to the table which was now ready for pumpkin carving. "Rae." He called to her. "Which apple do you want for you?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. Just pick any. Thanks." She called back as she strapped Teether into his seat, placing the pumpkin in front of him and cutting a circle around the stem. Then showed the blonde toddler that he needed to remove the guts. Seeing what Raven was doing with Teether's pumpkin, the remaining two look to gain approval before follow her lead. Robin came behind her, passing her to take the sit next to the little boy and gave her a smile telling her that he'll watch over him. She gave a curt nod and took the plate with her apple and the knife. Apple by apple, Raven sliced, so that they would all have bite sized slices, as it would be easier to eat while working,

As each pumpkin was gutted, Raven helped the two Mauler on each side of her tape their stencil to their pumpkin.

"Now, you're going to use the tool with the pointy edge, to poke around the outline so that it shows on the pumpkin for when you cut." Picking up said tool while explaining to them. "After than, you can saw through to make the holes where you need them, or peel so that you only see some of the light. Got it?"

"Got it." Simultaneously they said before getting to work. As Raven looked up to check on Teether, she saw Robin taping his pumpkin and handing him the tool she just put down. The little boy looked up and waved it at her which she smile and gave a nod of her head. Robin's pumpkin looked like he already began carving. _'It's on.'_

Tracing her own pattern carefully into her pumpkin, Raven than peeled off her paper only to see that it was hard to spot the holes. Getting up he went to the kitchen and took a cupful of flour before heading back to the table. Taking a small handful she rubbed it into the face of the pumpkin. _'Success!'_ Grinning at her intelligence, now the holes were visible and the flour was easy to clean up. "Okay guys. Once you take off your paper, I want you to rub some flour on your pumpkin so you can see the holes better. This is going to make it easier."

Alrights were heard before everyone went back to work. For some time all that was heard was sound of munching on apples and scraping while carving the pumpkins. It took awhile, but Melvin and Timmy didn't even need help though Robin was constantly checking and helping out Teether. Melvin finished first, as she told the older girl she was done, Raven got up and picked up the newly designed pumpkin and placed it on the counter so that no one could see. Timmy was next, not too long after Bobby then Teether. Sitting back down, Raven finished her final touches and brought hers over to the other as Robin did the same. Handing some candles to her fellow bird they put them inside then lighted them. With a flick of her wrist, Raven turned down the lights to a barely there glow then turned around all the pumpkins.

"WOW!" Exclaimed Timmy.

"Ooh, Rae-Rae, your's is so pretty." Melvin complemented.

"Yay." Teether gurgled.

"Yeah, Rae. Your's does look amazing." Looking down the line of pumpkins, Raven carved her soul self with little raven's flying around, Melvin carved a cat, Bobby tried to carve a normal jack o' lantern, but from using his claws it came out a little spooky. Next was Timmy who transformed his into ghost saying boo, Teether also tried a traditional jack o' lantern, leaving Robin's last.

"You're looks great too." That was true, he did a silhouette picture of all five Titans from the original tower. Their family.

For next chunk of time, they all just sat there finishing their apples admiring their work. It wasn't long before Teether started to yawn, setting off a chain reaction between the children. Seeing as the apples were finished, it was already passed nine at night._ 'I should've had them in bed by now.' _"Okay kids, it's fine for bed." Standing up she grabbed the little blonde boy while Timmy lazily grabbed at her hand. Bobby and Melvin followed behind her while Robin stood up and began to gather all the kits.

"I'll handle the clean up. You worry about getting them into bed, not like it will be that difficult." He laughed at the glare that Melvin tried to give before yawning and leaving the room. Cleaning up the mess was easy once again because Raven was her smart self and put more newspaper. _'It had really been a good day. I spent it all with Raven and her kids. Definitely not as bad as I thought it would've been. Their good kids and it's so obvious how much they care for Rae. And Rae. Wow, I never saw her like this open and so smiley. She needs to smile more. Maybe we'll invite the kids over more. We'll just have to have to train the troublesome twosome here.' _The whooshing of the door signaled that Raven had come back.

"It's all cleaned up. Thanks." She sat down next to him. _'She looks so tired, but not weary. Almost happily content.' _"Anything else needs to get cleaned up?"

"Nope, nothing that I can think of." Taking a really good look at her, Robin could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes opened. "How about you go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Right? It has been, but not yet." Giving a chuckle at his confused face she told him. "I think I earned some tea before bed. Don't you think?" Laughing at her love of tea_ 'She'll stay up later when she's dead tired, just for the love of tea. Some things never change.' _Watching her prepare her cup while the water boiled, he gave a smile at that last thought

"Well, what do you think I earned for today's adventure?" A raised eyebrow was the response he was treated too. "I'm kidding Rae. I had a fun time today. I haven't carved a pumpkin since I was a kid."

"Well I do appreciate what you've done today." She met his eye through the mask giving him a soul searching gaze. "What would you like?" _ 'You. Bad Dick. No. She's just trying to make it up to me for helping her out.' _He shook his head telling her nothing. She got up to pour water and stirred her tea. Throwing out the tea bag, she came back to sit with him."Come on, Robin. You spent the whole day with the Maulers and myself doing kid activities. Plus, you paid for the pumpkins and the supplies at the craft store. I owe you."

"Did you have fun?" Such a simple question, but it held so much. He needed to know, did she have an amazing time like he did. Raven looked a bit confused, but thoughtful.

"Yes. Yes, I did." Tilting her head she looked at him trying to figure out why he wanted to know.

"Well then, that's payment enough." She began to object, but he held out a hand, stopping her. "It's my choice, so if I say it's enough, than it is."

"Seriously Robin. You could have done much more productive things today, or helped out the Titans East." She felt a tad bit guilty taking him away from the work that he loved to do.

"I couldn't have enjoyed anything else more than what we did today." She could feel the honesty in his statement. "Though is you really want to make it up to me, you can surrender some of the extra caramel apples. Don't think that I didn't see you poof them away with your magic." He barked out with laughter seeing her face transform to be completely shocked. "Yes, I did see that."

"Well, I didn't want the others to come back and take them. That's all." Seeing his disbelieving face, she actually pouted at him. "Honest, I wasn't going to eat them all."

"Okay Rae." Noticing her empty cup, and her trying to hold back a yawn. "I think it's time for your bedtime." It was nice to be able to tease her without the repercussions that Beast Boy would face.

"I think you're right, And yes, that is the only time you'll hear me say that so wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you." Chuckling was all she heard from him as she walked to the door. Stopping she turned to face him. "Robin." Making sure she got his attention before she continued. "Really, thank you for today. It was really nice." With her face flushed with pink, she gave him a beautiful smiling before turning and leaving a stunned Boy Wonder in her wake.

"Anytime, Rae. Anytime." He said to the empty room._ 'Wow. Just wow.' _Getting up, he blew out each of the each of the candles in each pumpkin before turning on the tower lockdown and heading towards his room for the night.

Punching in the code, Robin went straight for the bathroom, doing his nightly routine before sitting on his bed maskless. Looking across from where he was perched his cerulean eyes widen as he saw that upon his desk were some of the neatly wrapped caramel apples that Raven had made. Laying down into his bed Robin didn't fight the smile on his face, and it remained there as he slept while he enjoyed a night's worth of sweet dreams of his dark bird.


End file.
